REENCARNACION
by Chiquitacullen
Summary: BELLA SWAN ES UNA PEDIATRA DEL HOSPITAL DE FORKS EDWAR CULLEN ES UN PRESTIGIOSO CIRUJANO QUE LLEGARA A TRABAJAR A LA CIUDAD… AL CONOCERSE IRAN DESCUBRIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE LOS INVOLUCRA A ELLOS CON SUS VIDAS PASADAS.
1. Chapter 1

BELLA SWAN ES UNA PEDIATRA DEL HOSPITAL DE FORKS EDWAR CULLEN ES UN PRESTIGIOSO CIRUJANO QUE LLEGARA A TRABAJAR A LA CIUDAD… AL CONOCERSE IRAN DESCUBRIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE LOS INVOLUCRA A ELLOS CON SUS VIDAS PASADAS.

**PROLOGO.**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA ESCRITORA STHEPANIE MEYER BASADOS EN LA SAGA DE TWILIGHT.

_**ISABELLA DESPERTAD… HOY ES EL DIA DE TU COMPROMISO… PRONTO LLEGARA TU NUEVO SEÑOR EL CUAL TE LLEVARA A TU NUEVO HOGAR. DESPERTAD.**_

PRRRRRRRRRRRR… SON LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA… DESPIERTA… QUE??? NO ME ACORDABA MI ULTIMO TURNO TERMINO A LAS 10:00 P.M PERO COMO SIEMPRE ME HABIA QUEDADO UN POCO MAS EN EL HOSPITAL… HOY HABIA REUNION DEL CONSEJO DIRECTIVO YA QUE LLEGARIA EL NUEVO AS DE CIRUJIA EL DR. CULLEN Y YO ERA LA REPRESENTANTE DEL ALA DE PEDIATRIA PUES TENIA QUE HACER ACTO DE PRESENCIA.

TENDRIA QUE IR AL DESAYUNO DE BIENVENIDA POR LO QUE ME LEVANTE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDE Y AL PISO… GRACIAS A DIOS MI TORPEZA NO SE NOTA EN MI TRABAJO CON LOS NIÑOS… JAJAJA…

ENTRE AL BAÑO Y VI EN EL ESPEJO MI MELENA OSCURA MIS OJOS CHOCOLATE ROJOS DEBIDO A LO POCO QUE HE DORMIDO ESTAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS Y MI PIEL BLANQUECINA SI NO FUERA DOCTORA ME PREOCUPARIA POR MI ASPECTO.

SALI DE MI APARTAMENTO SOLO CON UNA TAZA DE CAFÉ, ME DIRIJI A MI AUTO Y TOME RUMBO AL HOSPITAL, ME IMAGINABA AL NUEVO DR. CULLEN DEBIA SER UN HOMBRE YA ENTRADO EN AÑOS OTRA MOMIA MAS QUE NO APLICABA NUEVOS CONOCIMIENTOS Y TERCO COMO TODOS LOS DEL AREA DE CIRUGIA, SE CREIAN DIOSES O MAS BIEN LES DECIAMOS LOS DIOSES YA QUE NADIE OSABA METERSE CON ELLOS.

AL LLEGAR AL ESTACIONAMIENTO ME ENCONTRE CON TANYA REPRESENTANTE DEL AREA DE PSICOLOGIA Y PSIQUIATRIA, UNA MUJER OPUESTA A MI ERA COMO UNA MODELO ADEMAS DE SER RUBIA Y CON LOS OJOS AZULES ES DECIR LA FANTASIA DE TODOS LOS HOMBRES, ESTABA TAMBIEN MUY INTERESADA EN EL NUEVO DR.

DRA. SWAN COMO ESTA?

BIEN DRA. DENALI

SON LAS 7:30 YA DEBEN ESTAR TODOS

SI VAMOS ATRASADAS

MIRABA A TANYA DE ARRIBA PARA ABAJO ESTABA IMPECABLE, TENIA UN TRAJE DE CHAQUETA GRIS OSCURO Y UNOS STILLETOS NEGROS ADEMAS DE UN CABELLO ARREGLADO Y UN MAQUILLAJE PERFECTO NO PODRIA DECIR LO MISMO DE MI CON MI UNIFORME DIARIO MI CAMISA Y PANTALON QUIRURGICO Y UNA COLETA SIN UNA GOTA DE MAQUILLAJE

DRA. SWAN, DR. SWAN, TANYA ME DIO UN LIGERO GOLPE EN EL HOMBRO

SI DRA. DENALI

LUCE CANSADA, NO HA TENIDO DESCANSO

NO MUCHO, ADEMAS NO HE DORMIDO BIEN EN LAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS

ENTRAMOS AL ASCENSOR Y NOS DIRIJIMOS AL 5 PISO, AL LLEGAR NOS ENCONTRAMOS A CASI TODOS LOS REPRESENTANTES DEL HOSPITAL DESDE EL DR. ARO VOLTURI HASTA NUESTRO ABOGADO ERIK YORK.

EN ESO EMPEZO A SONAR MI LOCALIZADOR, NATHAN MI CASO MAS GRAVE ACABABA DE TENER UN PARO RESPIRATORIO, DEBIA SALIR DE AHÍ, CORRI HASTA EL ASCENSOR QUE LLEGABA EN ESE MOMENTO, AL ABRIRSE LAS PUERTAS ENTRE COMO LOCA SIN PERCATARME DE QUE ME HABIA LLEVADO A ALGUIEN POR DELANTE ERA UN HOMBRE DE CASI UNOS 30 AÑOS ALTO Y UN POCO MUSCULOSO CON EL CABELLO COBRE DESORDENADO Y UNOS OJOS VERDES ESPECTACULARES NOS QUEDAMOS MIRANDONOS PERO LAS PUERTAS DEL ASCENSOR SE CERRARON LLEVANDOME A MI AL PISO DE PEDIATRIA…


	2. Chapter 2

Acepte el trabajo en Forks porque quería un cambio en mi vida, necesitaba un lugar para relajarme y vivir sin el estrés que me ocasionaba nueva york por eso al presentarse esa oportunidad no lo pensé dos veces.

Llegaba retrasado sabia que me iban hacer un desayuno de bienvenida yo no quería pero que se le iba hacer, al salir del ascensor me cruce no más bien me empujaron, enfadado voltee a mirar el causante de mi empujón y me encontré con unos ojos chocolates hermosos.

No podía explicarlo pero esos ojos me hipnotizaron me recordaban a alguien y sé que a ella también por su reacción, iba a decirle algo pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejándome con la curiosidad.

Todos se comportaron muy bien en el desayuno, conocí al equipo completo de cirugía los cuales me parecían un poco atrasados en cuanto a las nuevas técnicas, el director general del hospital el Dr. Volturi había sido el mentor de mi padre y se habían vuelto muy amigos, él fue el que le sugirió a mi padre este puesto para mí.

Quería realizar grandes cambios en el departamento de cirugía llevarlos a la modernidad y si granjeaba enemigos no me importaba pero era necesario llevarlos a una nueva era.

al terminar la reunión la Dra. Denali me acompaño a recorrer las instalaciones del hospital, era una mujer muy atractiva y creo que le guste por sus constantes insinuaciones que me hizo pero no era mi tipo de mujer.

Llegue a mi nueva oficina me dispuse a ordenar mis cosas en eso tocaron la puerta

Dr. Cullen

si, adelante

buenos días, soy Jessica Stanley su asistente

hola Jessica, mucho gusto

necesito que firme unos papeles

bueno

Jessica salió de la oficina y me acomode en el sillón, estaba muy cansado y sin darme cuenta me que dormido.

_**Edward como están sus propiedades en Nueva Inglaterra**_

_**muy bien charles**_

_**debe de estar un poco solo después de las muertes de sus padres**_

_**sí, pero espero que con vuestra hija regrese la felicidad a mi casa**_

_**estoy seguro que la elección de mi Isabella no es mala, ella es una niña de casa y sabe que posición debe mantener**_

_**estoy ansioso por conocerla y llevarla a mi hogar**_

_**pues no esperemos mas y vallamos a su encuentro**_

_**Isabella estaba de espaldas al comedor a nuestra entrada, charles fue a su encuentro dejándome un momento **_

_**Isabella**_

_**si padre **_

_**te presento a tu futuro esposo Edward Chulemt**_

_**Sin esperar más fui a su encuentro**_

_**encantado de conocerla señorita Swames**_

_**un gusto Sr. Chulemt**_

Dr. Cullen… Dr. Cullen… Dr. Cullen, me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación las llamadas por el altavoz… sacándome de la cabeza ese sueño tan extraño me dirigí a emergencias donde estaban llegando varios heridos por una colisión entre un autobús escolar y un camión, el caos era total no había la suficiente capacidad para atenderlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

El jefe de emergencias el Dr. Black estaba atendiendo un caso grave… un niño con traumas múltiples, necesitaba cirugía de inmediato, estaba realizando la estabilización necesaria para subirlo a quirófano cuando el Dr. Black coloco su atención en alguien que llegaba a emergencias

Dra. Swan necesitamos toda la ayuda posible de ustedes, vienen muchos niños en camino

en lo que pueda ayudarte Jacob

La reconocí de inmediato era la dueña de los ojos chocolates del ascensor, lo extraño era que se parecía a la chica del sueño que había tenido hace poco…


	3. Chapter 3

**CONOCIENDO A MI NUEVO COLEGA**

Dra. swan el Dr. cullen va a estabilizar al chico y luego lo subirá a quirófano

ok Jacob, ve atender otros casos me quedare ayudando al Dr. Cullen

bueno

Jacob salió apresurado atender más casos que llegaban, llame al piso pediátrico para que todos los pediatras disponibles fueran a colaborar a emergencias, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a mi nuevo colega era el hombre que había empujado esta mañana por alguna razón sentía que lo conocía pero en mi vida lo había visto.

Dr. Cullen lamento haberlo empujado ésta mañana en el ascensor, iba muy apurada por una emergencia

no se preocupe Dra. Swan, la entiendo

como le fue en su desayuno

bien, un poco aburrido pero bien

la acción es así todos los días o es por mi recibimiento

No pude evitar reírme, lo lamento Dr. Cullen pero es muy calmado

tienes una sonrisa muy bonita Dra. Cullen

gracias, por cierto soy bella

bella?

sí, mi nombre es Isabella pero no me gusta, me recuerda los regaños de mis padres

dijiste Isabella??

si

Dra. Cullen necesitamos su ayuda en la sala seis

lo siento debo irme

ok

así que no solo son los ojos, también el nombre…

Todo el día fue ajetreado pero logramos estabilizar a la mayoría de los pacientes, la impresión del Dr. Cullen fue totalmente opuesta a lo que me había imaginado, subí a los quirófanos para preguntar por los heridos más graves y como habían evolucionado, la mayoría ya habían salido de cirugía, sin saber porque le pregunte a la jefe del piso

el Dr. Cullen ya termino su cirugía

no, el todavía sigue en ella

gracias

necesita dejarle algún mensaje Dra. Swan

si, dígale en cuanto salga que pase por mi oficina

No sé porque lo había hecho pero ya no había vuelta atrás, llegue a mi oficina y me recosté en mi sofá no supe en qué momento me dormí.

_**Lady Isabella Swananes su prometido la espera en el salón principal del castillo, esta lista para la ceremonia.**_

_**Asentí solamente.**_

_**entre al salón principal y mi prometido el conde Edward de Cullenaux procedente de Bretaña ya se encontraba por mi esperando desposarme.**_

_**Me asombre al ver que era un hombre muy atractivo, llevaba una barba cobriza igual que su cabello largo y sus ojos verdes eran llamativos, el cura empezó la ceremonia lo mas rápido que pudo**_

_**tomo y acepto a lady Isabella Swananes por mi esposa**_

_**tomo y acepto a lord Edward de Cullenaux como mi esposo**_

_**los declaro marido y mujer**_

_**En ese momento el conde Edward me tomo de la mano y salimos del castillo de mi padre recientemente fallecido, era muy peligroso quedarme en Inglaterra para mí ya que mi padre tenía muchos enemigos y muchos codiciaban nuestra tierra, la mejor solución era casarme e irme de allí.**_

_**mi padre me caso por poderes con el conde temiendo lo peor, lo cual había sucedido pues a mi padre lo asesinaron a sangre fría y luego vendrían por mí, el conde Edward arreglo todo lo más pronto posible para encontrarse conmigo, tomar posesión de su nuevo feudo y regresar a Bretaña con migo**_

_**Isabella tienes que tener en cuenta que ahora al ser mi esposa debes cumplir ciertas responsabilidades, la más importante continuar nuestra estirpe**_

_**si mi señor, sus deseos serán lo más pronto posible cumplidos**_

_**estamos en tiempos peligrosos pueden pasarme muchas cosas**_

_**lo tengo claro mi señor**_

_**Estaba muerta del miedo, lo único que me quedaba mi padre acababa de morir y mi esposo no me daba noticias alentadoras diciéndome que debía tener un heredero por si el también fallecía.**_

_**conde tratare de ser la mejor esposa para usted**_

_**dime Edward, eres mi esposa, no debes llamarme conde**_

_**entonces usted dígame bella**_

_**bueno bella conoces bret…………..**_

_**Edward… Edward ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que el Dr. Cullen me sostenía y trataba de calmarme, lo único que escuchaba era el eco de mis gritos diciendo Edward, pero quien era Edward y porque gritaba de esa manera por él.

Tranquila bella, tranquila… al tranquilizarme me quede viéndolo, su cabello se parecía al hombre de mis sueños y los ojos eran la copia exacta, me tenia agarrada por los hombros y su proximidad me ponía muy nerviosa, debió percatarse que me sentía incomoda ya que de inmediato separo sus manos de mi cuerpo

Dr. Cullen que hace en mi consultorio

al salir de cirugía me dijeron que me habías buscado y necesitabas hablar conmigo en tu oficina

ah si, es que… mmmm… si, quería saber como había terminado la operación del niño de emergencia esta mañana.

bien, salió excelente, el niño se está recuperando

me alegro

te puedo preguntar algo

si, lo que quieras

porque gritabas mi nombre tan desesperadamente

cómo?

si, cuando entre gritabas Edward, Edward

te llamas Edward?

si Edward Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

**PORQUE SUEÑO ESTO**

Edward Cullen me colocaba nerviosa, no sé qué fuerza extraña emanaba de él que me ponía mas torpe y atontada de lo normal, rápidamente me levante del sofá y me despedí corriendo dejándolo solo en mi propia oficina.

hola Alice, como estas?

Bella, estoy con mucho trabajo, mi nueva colección sale en una semana

si, ya me llego la invitación para tu desfile

me alegra que Jasper te la pudiera dar, me dice que casi no te ha visto

sí, he estado muy ocupada

sigue en pie lo de la cena mañana

claro Alice, yo me encargo de llevar el postre

estoy muy nerviosa, voy a conocer a el mejor amigo de mi esposo, llevamos un año casados y por fin voy a conocer a su bella

Alice… a Jasper no le fue mal cuando me conoció, le di mi aprobación de una

y que tal que no le caiga bien, Jasper lo quiere mucho

si es su mejor amigo sabrá que tu lo haces feliz y por eso te querrá también

voy llegando al apartamento, nos vemos mañana a las 7 en tu casa

ok, Bella, descansa

chao Alice

_**Mi vestido gris tenía manchas de sangre, estaba en un paisaje brumoso, el cadáver de mi recién adquirido esposo yacía sobre un prado verde, los guardias del Conde Cullenaux se encontraban rendidos ante los enemigos de mi padre.**_

_**Un gusto conocerla por fin, Mi lady Swananes**_

_**y yo a quien tengo el gusto de conocer**_

_**al Duque James Cullenaux**_

_**usted es el enemigo de mi padre y su apellido es Cullenaux, pero como?**_

_**Mi lady, soy el hermano mayor de Edward pero mi padre me aborreció y nombro heredero a Edward, vine a Inglaterra y empecé a amasar fortuna, quería sus tierras y más poder.**_

_**como oso matar a su propia sangre?**_

_**Edward y yo solo compartíamos la sangre de mi padre, nunca nos conocimos personalmente hasta el día de hoy.**_

_**usted es una persona cruel**_

_**Lady Isabella debería tratarme mejor ya que su futuro depende de lo benevolente que pueda ser usted conmigo**_

_**no querría su benevolencia así fuera la única forma de salvarme**_

_**mida sus palabras**_

_**Sin más me arrastro hasta una tienda soltándome del cuerpo de mi esposo, al llegar el hombre trato de forzarme a yacer con el pero en el instante que me golpeaba y me acostaba en el piso entro una mujer pelirroja que detuvo toda acción por parte de el**_

_**Victoria que hacéis acá?**_

_**James te venía siguiendo, es verdad lo que pensabais hacer**_

_**es la manera de vengarme de mi padre**_

_**tu padre murió, el ya no puede ver tu venganza**_

_**entonces soy el legitimo heredero del condado de Cullenaux**_

_**no, el legitimo heredero será el hijo de Edward**_

_**James volteo a verme, mis ojos estaban abiertos por el miedo, la mirada de James se volvió mas oscura**_

_**Lady Isabella usted no tuvo tiempo de consumar su matrimonio con mi hermano, estoy en lo cierto**_

_**mi silencio y el terror que reflejaba mi rostro le dieron su respuesta**_

_**así que lo único que cambiara será el cuerpo pero el nombre seguirá siendo el mismo, voy a terminar lo que mi hermano ni siquiera pudo iniciar**_

_**deteneos Sir James, si me osáis tocar estaríais profanando mas su nombre**_

_**pero si Edward nunca te toco, no estaría profanando nada, hace tiempo que tengo deseos de estar con un virgen y gano por partida doble porque me darías un heredero.**_

_**En ese momento James se acercaba a mí con una mirada lasciva, sin darme cuenta había agarrado la daga que pertenecía a mi difunto esposo la cual había escondido dentro de los pliegues de mi vestido, cuando James me agarro saque fuerzas y le clave la daga dos veces en el estomago, cayó sobre mi manchándome mas de sangre.**_

_**Victoria al darse cuenta de lo sucedido corrió hacia nosotros y me lo quito de encima, empezó a quitarle las ropas que lo cubrían y se percato que las heridas recibidas eran mortales, al levantar su cara me miro con unos ojos asesinos**_

_**has matado al amor de mi vida**_

_**no fue mi intención, solo me defendía, el quería tomarme a la fuerza, tú estabas ahí, podrías haberme ayudado**_

_**James estaba en su derecho, Edward le había hecho mucho daño**_

_**pero si nunca se conocieron**_

_**solamente el haber nacido Edward destruyo James, le quito a su padre, su fortuna, su honra**_

_**ni Edward ni yo teníamos culpa de los errores de otros**_

_**deberás pagar tus actos**_

_**En eso victoria se abalanzo hacia mí, caímos al piso y empezamos a forcejear, puede alcanzar la daga de Edward, Victoria seguía pegándome, con mis últimas fuerzas logre clavarle el puñal… en un estado de inconsciencia logre escuchar la voz de victoria **_

_**aquí yace victoria el 13 de septiembre de 1199, con mis últimas fuerzas maldigo a todos los descendientes de las familias Swananes y Cullenaux, nunca podrán ser felices ni encontrar la paz… los varones Cullenaux nunca tendrán descendencia con la mujer amada y las mujeres Swananes siempre verán morir a su amor.**_

_**Al terminar victoria su maldición expire…**_

Me desperté sudando frio y con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, pero que era lo que me pasaba, desde hacía tres meses he tenido sueños raros, viéndome a mí en épocas pasadas, los sueños no eran muy claros ni nítidos pero sabía que la protagonista de mis sueños era yo.

Me levante a tomar agua y al rememorar mis sueños ya había otra persona que distinguía en mis sueños, era Edward!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Conociendo al mejor amigo de Jasper**

El sueño que había tenido la noche anterior era muy extraño, debió haber sido la sorpresa de estar buscando a la Dra. Swan en su consultorio que ella saliera corriendo o que me dejara solo en su oficina, por eso la mujer de mis sueños se parecía a ella, en el sueño era yo el protagonista y ella parecía ser mi esposa…

_**El matrimonio se llevo a cabo a los pocos días, Isabella me había pedido tiempo para adaptarse a mí y entregarse, lo cual se lo concedí pues no me conocía, además tenia que arreglar todo para embarcarnos a las colonias, ella se encontraba asustada porque iba a dejar a su padre en Inglaterra aunque no me lo confiara lo sabia**_

_**Edward cuando salimos hacia nueva Inglaterra**_

_**en dos días nos embarcaremos**_

_**el viaje es muy largo**_

_**el trayecto dura un mes**_

_**Se notaba preocupada**_

_**Isabella no te voy a obligar a nada**_

_**gracias, no sé si estaré preparada para todas estas responsabilidades**_

_**yo sé que si, solo es cuestión de tiempo y te voy a dar el tiempo necesario**_

_**gracias por tu comprensión, te puedo pedir algo mas**_

_**dime**_

_**llámame bella**_

_**Al decirme esto entorno sus hermosos ojos chocolates y me dio una sonrisa, mi matrimonio había sido más un negocio pero daba gracias a dios que haya obtenido a bella a cambio.**_

Hoy tenía dos cirugías y tenía que estar con mis cinco sentidos al máximo, no podía en detenerme a pensar en esos sueños extraños, hace tres meses que los tengo y no sé porque, esta noche tratare de analizarlo mejor.

Llegue al hospital y desgraciadamente no me tope con la Dra. Swan, ni siquiera en mi hora libre para almorzar, realmente quería volverla a ver, deseaba encontrármela, pero no se dio la ocasión.

Salí de mi última cirugía, pase por mi apartamento tome una buena ducha, me cambie y salí hacia el apartamento de mi buen amigo Jazz, tenía tres años que no lo veía, me iba a presentar a su esposa, creo que se llama Alice.

Al llegar a su apartamento me abrió una chica muy linda y tierna quien resulto ser la esposa de Jazz, es diseñadora de ropa y era muy cómica, Jazz la veía totalmente encantado y sus gestos se compenetraban totalmente, reía a carcajadas con sus comentarios.

En un momento dado les empecé a comentar sobre mis sueños o pesadillas, ya que Jazz era un reconocido psiquiatra, el de pronto me daría respuestas a esta situación, Alice me preguntaba sobre la chica y las ropas que utilizaban, yo les comentaba con la mejor descripción de lo que me acordaba

seguro que eras tú Edward el de los sueños

si Jazz… yo era el hombre

jajajajaja…

Jazz porque te burlas del pobre Edward – comento Alice

porque poner a Edward y matrimonio en la misma frase es algo inconcebible

Jazz te cuento para que me ayudes, no para que te burles

y la chica de los sueños tiene cara

si, es hermosa y tiene nombre

y la chica de los sueños como se llama, pregunto burlonamente Jazz

se llama Isa…

Nos interrumpió el timbre de la puerta, Alice corrió abrir y cuál sería mi sorpresa encontrarme a la persona que había ansiado ver en todo el día

Dra. Swan

Dr. Cullen, usted que hace aquí

lo mismo pregunto, se escondió todo el día de mi, no la vi en el hospital

estuve todo el día en consulta, no salí ni a almorzar

con razón no la encontré en la cafetería

es que me buscaba por alguna razón en especial

no, quería pregu….

Un carraspeo de voz nos saco de nuestra conversación

hay más personas en la habitación- Alice hablo

hola Bella, gracias por el postre- comento Jazz

lo siento, es que no me espere encontrar a Edward acá

lo mismo digo, no sabía que bella era su amiga

con que Edward y Bella, desde cuando se conocen y tienen esa confianza

Alice, Edward empezó a trabajar desde hace dos días con nosotros – dijo Bella

ok, así será mas fácil entonces

será mas fácil que? pregunto bella

incluir a Edward en nuestras actividades

Bella y Jasper se miraron y entendí que las ordenes de Alice se cumplían o se cumplían, Alice nos invito al comedor para empezar la cena

Hablamos de varias cosas, de repente Alice retomo el tema de mis sueños y vi que Bella le prestaba demasiada atención, lo que me causo curiosidad.

entonces Edward, antes que bella llegara nos ibas a decir el nombre de tu dama soñada

Alice, amor, deja la curiosidad

Jazz es que es muy interesante, de pronto al decir el nombre ella se aparezca o podemos buscarla

Alice

Observe como Jasper trataba de callar Alice y desviar la conversación, pero lo que más me extraño es que Bella me miraba entre sorprendida y confundida

Edward la mujer de tus sueños es alguien conocido, me pregunto bella

cuando empecé a soñar hace tres meses no la conocía, pero

ella me interrumpió, cuando llegaste a Forks si la conociste

Alice y Jasper nos miraban interrogantes

bella ahora eres adivina, dijo Alice

no

entonces porque sabes eso

porque a mí me pasa igual, desde hace tres meses he tenido unos sueños extraños donde yo estoy en ellos pero en una época diferente

Bella porque no me habías comentado nada, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, refunfuño Alice

Alice porque esos sueños eran sumamente extraños, pensé que eran a causa del stress, pero desde que llego el Dr. Cullen se han vuelto más extraños

Jasper y yo nos miramos

Bella a que te refieres con más extraños, pregunto Jazz

el nombre de la dama de tus sueños es Isabella y se parece a mí?

yo respondí afirmativamente

jajaja, Bella ahora te metes en los sueños de los nuevos doctores que llegan a Forks

no Alice, Edward es el hombre que aparece en mis sueños.

Hola!!! Agradezco a todas las personas que me han colocado en sus alertas y me han dejado reviews, como verán no soy la súper escritora pero estoy tratando de mejorar, espero me sigan leyendo, este es un capitulo cortito pero las recompensare en los próximos capítulos… Chao y Gracias por todo


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS TUYOS O LOS MIOS**

**BPOV**

Cuando cerré la puerta de la entrada de mi casa me alegre que Edward fuera tan caballero y me acompañara hasta acá, nunca un hombre me había llamado tanto la atención, había algo en Edward Cullen que me gustaba definitivamente, seria por eso que lo colocaba en mis sueños? Pero como se explicaba que Edward soñara lo mismo? Sería que le gustaba.

Cuando Jazz sugirió lo de la terapia regresiva no estuve del todo convencida, pero me gustaba explorar tratamientos nuevos, además de que me permitiría conocer mejor a Edward, entre al baño, me desvestí y entre a la cama, me quede dormida de inmediato

_**--Mi futuro esposo se dirige hacia el Condado del Languedoc a la ciudad de Tolosa, es el año del señor 1209 y debe cumplir con su orden, exterminar a todos los herejes que se encuentren en ella, debe seguir las órdenes de su Rey.--**_

_**Mi señor Cullenric, esta misiva acaba de llegar--**_

_**Gracias Gerard--**_

_**Buenas nuevas--**_

_**Para nosotros sí, para los pobres moradores de Tolosa no--**_

_**--Sitia la ciudad, la asedia, los príncipes y señores del Condado le envían misivas y le piden una reunión, la acepta ya que su Rey al parecer ha hecho una tregua con nosotros ,Mi padre el representante de la Casa de Swaneziers realiza el acuerdo con su Rey, los nobles del Languedoc le darán ciertas tierras, más títulos y vasallaje por parte de todos ellos,, aceptan y firman la carta en donde prácticamente pierden su libertad, antes de retirarse Mi Padre, el Conde Swaneziers pide una reunión con mi futuro esposo--**_

_**En que os puedo ayudar--**_

_**Duque Cullenic hay otra clausula más que incluyo el Rey--**_

_**Y porque no se hablo en la reunión--**_

_**Porque esta incluye a su persona y a mi casa--**_

_**Explicaos mejor--**_

_**La clausula contiene su matrimonio con mi hija--**_

_**Desconozco lo que me decís--**_

_**Usted es el nuevo señor de mi hija, El Rey desea su matrimonio con una de mi estirpe y espera que haga de mi estirpe la suya--**_

_**Son los deseos del rey, no puedo negarme ante su petición--**_

_**Mañana tomara posesión del Castillo de Montsegur y se celebrara la boda--**_

_**Veo que ya tenéis todo adelantado--**_

_**Todo sea por el bien y futuro de nuestras familias--**_

_**Puedo preguntaros algo--**_

_**Diga Duque--**_

_**Como se llama mi futura esposa--**_

_**Lady Isabella --**_

_**En la mañana mi futuro esposo entra con sus tropas y enfila rumbo hacia el castillo, llega y toma posesión del mismo, encarga a sus hombres de confianza la vigilancia y se dirige al salón principal en donde se encuentra a la mayoría de los nobles de la ciudad.**_

_**El cura empieza la tradicional ceremonia, termina y se dispone a levantar mi velo que cubre la totalidad de mi cara, al levantarla veo al más hermoso ángel que pudiera haber creado mi imaginación, se acerca a mi cara y con cuidado une sus labios a los míos, el trata de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no ahuyentarme ni asustarme, el roce de sus labios despierta algo en mi interior, levanto mi mirada aun con sus labios entre los míos y veo en sus ojos verdes una chispa de ardiente deseo…**_

Me levanto agitada y sonrojada, el beso del sueño ha sido el mejor que me han dado, mucho mejor que mis besos en la vida real, nunca nadie me había besado como hizo Edw… no, no es Edward lo que pasa es que mi inconsciente quiere que sea él, entro presurosa al baño y me ducho.

* * *

EPOV

Me hubiese gustado hablar con Bella a solas, pero al parecer necesitaba dormir, llegue a la cabaña, tome una ducha y me fui a la biblioteca a colocar música clásica, mi favorita Debussy, las melodías hicieron mella en mi espíritu cansado y me llevaron rápidamente al estado del sueño

_**Estábamos en el Puerto de Southampton, Bella lloraba aferrada al pecho de su padre, era lógico, no sabía cuando volvería a verlo, le había dicho a Charles que se viniera con nosotros pero sus negocios lo impedían, lo más seguro en este año de 1610 era irse a las colonias pero él era terco y decidió quedarse.**_

_**Agarre a Bella y subimos al barco que nos llevaría a nuestro futuro, los primeros días le sentaron muy mal a Bella, no paraba de vomitar, trataba de ayudarla pero no podía evitar el oleaje del mar.**_

_**Este viaje me permitiría conocer más a mi esposa Bella, era una mujer hermosa, ella era pequeña pero con muy buenas formas, deseaba tomarla para ver que escondían sus vestidos de mí y sobre todo quería comenzar pronto mi familia ya que necesitaríamos a nuestros hijos para ayudar en la propiedad que había adquirido, ella era muy reservada, le daba pena que la viera vomitar y mas que tratara de ayudarla, incluso me había pedido que viajáramos en camarotes separados, en el barco creían que éramos hermanos.**_

_**Un día estaba buscándola y la conseguí en la cubierta ayudando a un marinero que se había quemado la mano, era muy diligente y compasiva, el marinero al verme llegar se retiro rápidamente dejándonos solos**_

_**Bella veo que has conseguido en que entretenerte--**_

_**Edward estaba ayudando a Richard, el pobre se quemo la mano y se le estaba infectando--**_

_**Richard? Y quien es el, porque tienes esa confianza con el--**_

_**Edward es el ayudante del capitán, porque estas así--**_

_**Porque no me gusta que estés a solas con otros hombres sin mi presencia--**_

_**Solo lo estaba ayudando, si me disculpas me voy a refrescar--**_

_**No sé que me paso en ese instante pero cuando Bella paso a mi lado la retuve con un fuerte abrazo, agarre su cara, y con una pasión nunca antes sentida por mi tome sus labios y los bese, pero este beso no era como me había imaginado, sus labios me llamaban, recorría sus comisuras, tenía una necesidad de ella, empecé a abrazarla más fuerte hasta que ella se quedo sin respiración y tuve que separarla de mi, su rostro estaba sonrojado, se veía hermosa, sus ojos me miraban con una expresión de duda y pena.**_

_**Bella no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada, eres mi esposa--**_

_**Edward estas demostraciones es mejor no hacerlas en publico--**_

_**Y en donde deberíamos hacerlas--**_

_**En un lugar más apropiado--**_

_**Y cuál es el lugar más apropiado para usted, Sra. Chulemt---**_

_**En nuestras habitaciones--**_

_**La mire con un gesto de sorpresa, no pensé que Bella diría esto**_

_**Le recuerdo Sra. Chulemt que tenemos camarotes separados--**_

_**Pero se encuentran comunicados por una puerta--**_

_**Pero en las noches tu cierras esa puerta--**_

_**A partir de hoy no se cerraran más a usted, Sr. Chulemt--**_

_**Al decir esto, bella se soltó de mi amarre por mi sorpresa, salió corriendo, no me atreví a seguirla, esperando calmarme para analizar lo que me había propuesto mi esposa.**_

TINNNNNNNNNNNNN

TINNNNNNNNNNNNN

Me desperté sobresaltado, era el timbre de la casa, al abrir la puerta me encontré con un mensajero, firme el recibo y me dispuse a arreglarme.

**BPOV**

Eran las 4:55 p.m, me encontraba en el consultorio de la Dra. María, Alice nunca se imagino que iba a estar en el mismo sitio que la ex - novia de Jasper, pero estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por mí, Edward llego a los dos minutos y a las 5 en punto Alice entro con Jazz, lo traía agarrado de la mano por medio de un collar como lo de los perritos, lo que me causo mucha gracia.

Pueden pasar al consultorio, la Dra. Los espera--

Gracias, dijimos todos al unisonó--

La Dra. Maria era una mujer de ascendencia latina, su cabello era largo y liso, nos invito a sentarnos, antes de preguntar quiénes éramos Alice se adelanto y se presento ella misma como La esposa del Dr. Jasper Hale, la Sra. Hale para ella, Edward y yo estábamos que nos reíamos pero no lo hicimos al ver la reacción de Jasper.

Mucho gusto Alice, por fin tengo el placer de conocerte, Jazz me ha hablado mucho de ti--

María y cuando has hablado con Jazz de mi--

Las pocas veces que nos hemos encontrado_**, **_la última vez cuando le presente mi esposo a Jazz, deberíamos salir a cenar los cuatro--

Ah, tu esposo, Jazz no me había comentado--

Si, tengo un año de casada--

Felicitaciones--

María volteo a mirar a Jazz, nos presento y nos explico sus métodos de terapia regresiva

Tengo entendido que sueñan con épocas pasadas y que los dos se encuentran en los sueños del otro, por lo poco que me comento Jasper--

Los dos asentimos--

Bueno coméntenme de que van sus sueños--

Tome la palabra antes que Edward, creo que el primero fue en la época del oscurantismo europeo, por su ropa, modales y forma de hablar, además de los sitios, estaba en medio de una guerra entre unos hermanos, estoy casi segura que era Inglaterra--

Edward me veía de una forma extraña, como si estuviera contando una película o algo por el estilo

Y tu Edward que recuerdas del sueño?--

Disculpa maría, no he terminado, mi otro sueño es un poco más moderno, de este si estoy segura, se sitúa en Francia y creo que es en la rebelión catara--

Y porque estas tan segura, Bella--

Porque en la universidad hice un curso de religión y me intereso mucho esta historia--

Edward aparece en este también--

Si, el aparece en ambos--

Bueno Edward y tú en que sueño has estado, el de oscurantismo o el de los cataros--

Edward se agarro el puente de la nariz y nos miro a las dos

En ninguno de los dos--

Entonces porque dices que sueñas con Bella si no reconoces ninguno de estos sueños--

Porque no he soñado ni con el oscurantismo ni con los cataros, pero si he soñado que le compro a Bella a su padre Charles, la hago mi esposa y me embarco con ella desde Inglaterra hacia las colonias americanas.--

Mi reacción al describir Edward su sueño fue de sorpresa, voltee a ver a Jazz y a Alice, ellos nos miraban igual de sorprendidos

Edward como sabes el nombre de mi padre--

Así le digo en el sueño--

Seguro Jazz o Alice no te lo han mencionado--

No, tu estuviste ayer en la noche con nosotros y nunca lo mencionaron--

María escuchaba con detenimiento nuestra charla, en un momento dado nos interrumpió

Al parecer ustedes están conectados de alguna manera, me gustaría tener sesiones separadas para observar algún punto en común y saber porque sueñan el uno con el otro--

María esto parece ser recuerdos de vidas pasadas, comento Jazz--

Lo más seguro es que si, desde hace cuanto han tenido estos sueños---

Tanto Edward como yo respondimos tres meses al tiempo, lo que nos volvió a sorprender a todos de nuevo--

Ya veo, respondió María, y hace cuanto se conocen--

Hace tres días, llegue de New York a trabajar a Forks--

Hay algo mas María --

Dime bella--

Edward en mis sueños también es mi…..--

Tu que, Bella--

Mi … mi… mi Esposo--

Ya tenemos el punto en común--


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Primero me quede a solas con María, luego le toco el turno Edward, Alice y Jasper estaban en la sala de recepción hablando de cosas privadas, me senté en una esquina y empecé a pensar en los sueños, como era posible que dos personas tan distintas estuvieran unidas de esa manera, aunque no era ninguna psicóloga sabia que la pareja de mis sueños tenía química o por lo menos eso era lo que sentía al revivir estos episodios.

-- Isabella, Isabella,--

--Qué?--

--Podrías entrar al consultorio de nuevo--

--Claro--

Jazz puedes quedarte con Alice mientras hablo algo con Edward y Bella por favor, me gustaría tener una sesión especial con ellos si no les molesta, les dijo maría. Alice aprovecho la oportunidad y le dijo a Jazz que fueran a cenar, se despidieron de mi y le mandaron saludos a Edward quien seguía dentro del consultorio.

Al entrar al consultorio vi a Edward recostado en un sillón, se le veía cansado.

-- Bella por favor toma asiento --

-- Claro María--

-- Bella le comentaba a Edward que el éxito de esta terapia es mantener la mente abierta--

-- Ok, entiendo--

-- Les voy a proponer algo, porque no hacemos una terapia regresiva en estos momentos--

Edward y yo nos miramos, no sabía si por la sorpresa o por la curiosidad los dos asentimos al tiempo, por lo cual María me sugirió que yo empezara primero

--Bella por favor recuéstate sobre el diván--

--Ok--

--Ahora vas a pensar en un lugar que te haga feliz, cierra tus ojos y relájate--

--Ok--

--Isabella relájate, pon tu mente en blanco, no pienses en nada--

Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz María, tenía mi mente en blanco poco a poco iba cayendo en la inconsciencia

_**Esperaba al Duque Cullenic en nuestra habitación, eran ya altas horas de la noche, el se había quedado celebrando con sus hombres la conquista de la ciudad, estaba asustada por lo que pasaría esa noche, no tenía mucha idea y ninguna practica en las artes amatorias.**_

_**Me encontraba sentada sobre la cama, llevaba una bata blanca que dejaba poco a la imaginación, estaba ansiosa por saber que pasaría ya que mi madre la única indicación que me había dado era que cuando llegara él apagara todos las velas, me acostara en la cama y cerrara los ojos, que el hombre se encargaría de hacer todo, que sufriría un gran dolor pero que era el mal necesario de toda mujer casada, que tendría que sufrir hasta que engendrara su vástago y después no me volvería a tocar.**_

_**Me quede dormida esperándolo, desperté sobresaltada al sentir una mano tocando la piel de mi pierna, al abrir mis ojos mire al Duque de Cullenic sin ninguna prenda sobre su cuerpo, era como ver a un Dios Griego, su blanca piel contrastaban con el color verde de sus ojos los cuales reflejaban deseo y pasión…**_

_**En un instante me vi levantada en sus brazos, cuidadosamente subió mi bata y la saco por mi cabeza, por primera vez en mi vida me encontraba desnuda delante de un hombre, el Duque se separo de mí y me observo cuidadosamente, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, debía de estar sonrojada, el Duque se acerco, tomo mis labios y empezó a tocarme suavemente la espalda, sin darme cuenta estaba recostada en la cama con él a mi lado.**_

_**La cantidad de experiencias que me hacía sentir el Duque eran indescriptibles, sus besos, sus caricias, su atención en mi me hicieron perder mi autocontrol…**_

_**EPOV**_

--Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmm,--

--Bella colocaba cara de dolor o de placer, sus gestos me volvían loco y estaba a punto de perder el control…--

--María podemos despertarla, por favor? Me parece que le duele--

--Edward hasta que ella misma no salga de su hipnosis es complicado despertarla--

--EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--

**BPOV**

_**En el instante que el Duque (me dijo que lo llamara Edward), separo mis piernas y entro en mi nunca pensé que el dolor pudiera convertirse en placer, era una sensación difícil de explicar, en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron en sincronía pensé que no se podía pedir más pero era cierto, cuando Edward me llevo a la cima del placer, empecé a gritar su nombre y a pedirle más… el Duque sonreía y me decía en mi oído **_

_**--Isabella eres tan estrecha, tan caliente… me vuelves loco…--**_

_**--Edward… no…. Pares…. Por favor--**_

_**--Para nada, quiero sentirte más, entrégate por completo--**_

_**--Me entrego por completo a ti--**_

_**--Quiero tenerte así, a quien perteneces Bella--**_

_**--Sooooooooooooooy…………….. tuya solamente--**_

_**--Si, solo mía--**_

_**--Edw…………………… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh--**_

_**--Mi Isabellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa--**_

_**El Duque cayó encima de mí jadeando fuertemente……**_

Me desperté en el presente con la cara de asombro de Edward, me acababa de dar un orgasmo, nunca había tenido uno pero ya sabía cómo era la sensación…

--Bella por lo que oímos y tus gestos me imagino que Edward y tu estaban…--

--Perdón? Escucharon--

--Si Bella, escuchamos todo y tú también te movías como si… --

--Que que? --

Mi cara estaba como un tomate, cuando me levante del sillón me dispuse a irme, estaba enfadada, María no tenía ningún derecho de ventilar mi vida sexual, así haya sido hace más de tres siglos.

--Lo siento Bella, era muy peligroso despertarte del estado de hipnosis, podría haberte causado un trauma--

Me despedí por cortesía, quería salir rápidamente del consultorio, solo ver la cara de Edward me daba vergüenza, baje rápidamente las escaleras pero en el último escalón perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo de no ser por dos brazos fuertes que me sostuvieron en el aire, sabía muy bien que Edward venia siguiéndome pero no quería enfrentarlo por lo que trate rápidamente de separarme de su agarre

--Bella, espera--

--Lo siento Edward, mañana tengo reunión con el comité a primera hora --

--Tenemos que hablar--

--Yo creo que mejor dejamos las cosas así, no fue suficiente para ti mi interpretación porno en vivo--

--Bella no seas ridícula, lo que menos me importa es eso--

--A mí me pareció que estabas muy interesado por lo que demostraba tu cara cuando desperté--

--No digo que no estaba interesado pero al fin y al cabo era mi reencarnación la que estaba haciéndote sentir y vibrar de esa manera, me debes aunque sea un minuto en recompensa--

--Tienes un ego muy grande Edward Cullen--

--Estamos cerca de mi casa, porque no me acompañas por una taza de café--

--No se--

--Bella por favor, necesitamos hablar de todo lo que nos está ocurriendo--

La mirada de Edward me dejo sin ninguna replica y acepte su ofrecimiento

--Voy por mi carro, te sigo a tu casa--

--No es necesario, si quieres te llevo en el mío y te traigo de vuelta cuando terminemos de charlar--

--Pero creo que es – me interrumpió--

--Bella, yo mismo mañana recojo tu auto y lo llevo al Hospital, no me gustaría que andarás sola en la noche, puede pasarte algo--

--Ahora vas a ser mi príncipe encantado, déjame decirte que no te queda bien el papel Cullen.--

--Bueno princesa Swan, por esta noche si seré tu Príncipe de ensueños--

Los dos reímos al tiempo, pues de verdad era el Príncipe de mis sueños, después de caminar por cinco minutos me condujo hacia un carro último modelo, era plateado, muy bonito

--Nunca habías visto un Volvo--

--Tan de cerca no, veo que ganabas bastante bien en tu empleo anterior--

--No me puedo quejar de mi trabajo anterior, pero esto fue un presente--

--Veo que esa persona debe de quererte mucho--

--Si, mi papá y yo tenemos una relación muy especial--

Vi como sus ojos se tornaban un poco lacrimosos, así que deje de hablar y me concentre en el camino, Edward iba pensativo siempre mirando al frente, cuando tomo un desvió en la autopista y recorrimos más o menos diez minutos, estaciono el auto y lo que vi me dejo perpleja.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

La casa de Edward era hermosa, era una cabaña en medio de grandes árboles y mucha vegetación, el ambiente era muy relajante, la cabaña tenía grandes ventanales de vidrio, poseía tres pisos, las escaleras de acceso eran en madera, al entrar a su hogar vi grandes cajas por lo que deduje que Edward no había tenido tiempo todavía de desempacar.

--Por lo visto no te has mudado del todo--

--Si, no he tenido tiempo de desempacar--

--Bueno, ya que estoy acá puedo ayudarte a desempacar--

--O.K. --

Empecé a sacar libros de una gran caja, al mirar los títulos vi que coincidían con mis gustos, los iba colocando sobre una repisa cercana, los estaba ordenando cuando Edward me interrumpió

--Tienes muy buen gusto en literatura--

--Me gusta mucho leer, a ti también--

--Sí, me encanta, me relaja y puedo vivir experiencias únicas con los personajes que leo--

--Cuál es tu libro favorito Bella?--

--Cumbres borrascosas--

--Te quiero enseñar algo--

Edward me llevo hacia lo que creo era su biblioteca, estaba todavía con los muebles dispersos y varias cajas, Edward tomo un libro que estaba sobre su escritorio, por su aspecto se veía viejo, tenía las portadas roídas y sucias, me lo alargo para que lo tomara

--Que es esto, Edward?--

--Ábrelo y lo entenderás--

No daba crédito, era una de las primeras ediciones de Cumbres Borrascosas, mi cara reflejaba la sorpresa, era muy difícil tener uno de estos en una casa, por lo general la tenían en los museos o coleccionistas y no la dejaban a la vista de cualquiera

--Como tienes una de las primera ediciones de este libro--

--Es mi libro favorito… también--

--Ya veo, pero esto te debe de haber costado una gran fortuna--

--No lo sé realmente, siempre ha estado en mi familia, creo que ha sido heredado a través del tiempo--

--Por lo que veo Dr. Cullen, usted no es una persona común y corriente, me lo debí de imaginar sabiendo que eras el mejor amigo de Jasper--

--Porque lo dices, es que Jasper no te cae bien?--

--No, no es eso, admiro mucho a Jasper, fue capaz de abandonar todo, su riqueza y comodidad para estar con Alice, en estos momentos lo quiero mucho.--

--O.K--

--Entonces eres un niño rico--

--Mi familia posee un buen patrimonio, no lo niego, pero no me gusta esa vida, me gustan las cosas sencillas--

La mirada que me envió Edward me dijo que era hora de cambiar el tema, por lo visto no le gustaba hablar de su familia ni de su PATRIMONIO.

--Bueno, Dr. Cullen, dígame que era lo que necesitábamos aclarar, se hace tarde y como le dije tengo una reunión a primera hora--

--Qué conclusiones arrojas sobre la consulta de María?--

--Pues no se qué creer, es decir, según la regresión y los sueños tenemos un pasado en común pero es algo demasiado extraño--

--Si es muy extraño, sentir estar conexión con una persona que apenas conoces--

--El problema Edward es que creo que nos hemos conocido por siglos--

--Estamos repitiendo un circulo vicioso, debemos tratar de pararlo--

--Si esa maldición, la de mi sueño fue hecha, no crees que deberíamos tratar de revertirla, así podríamos fin a su sufrimiento--

En ese momento retumbo un trueno, cayó muy cerca de la casa, me asuste y me vi envuelta en los brazos de Edward, trate de separarme lo más rápido que pude

--En qué momento empezó a llover--

--Hace poco--

--Debo irme, la lluvia empieza hacerse más fuerte--

--Es peligroso, porque no te quedas--

--Dr. Cullen prometió llevarme a mi casa, acepte su condición así que debe cumplirla--

--Bella, por favor afuera está cayendo una tormenta, no seas necia, duerme en mi cama, yo descansare en el sofá--

Trate de salir pero al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que era una tormenta muy fuerte, el tenía razón, a regañadientes cerré la puerta y lo vi con una sonrisa burlona haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera a su cuarto

--Bella en el baño tienes toallas, voy a dejarte mantas para el frio, necesitas algo más--

--Si, tienes una camisa que pueda usar, no me gusta dormir con tanta ropa--

--En el armario hay varias, puedes escoger la que quieras--

--O.K--

Entre al baño, tome una ducha rápida, al salir abrí su armario y la esencia que despedía era lo mejor del mundo, era el perfume mas embriagante que había olido en mi vida, tome una camisa azul, me quedaba bastante grande, pero era muy cómoda, me coloque encima de su cama y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada en donde su olor me perdía en una cantidad de sensaciones que no había tenido nunca la dicha de experimentar.

**Holitas a todos, me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que no había tenido tiempo, pero acá estoy entregándoles tres capítulos de una sola vez, ojala la espera valga la pena… Hablamos**


	9. Chapter 9

**PERTENECIENDOTE**

**EPOV**

Al dejar a Bella acostada en mi cama, una sensación de lujuria se despertó en mí, el famoso Dr. Cullen ofreciéndole la cama a una dama y no poder pasar la noche con ella era algo que hasta hace un par de meses no lo hubiese creído, pero era cierto, Bella me había hechizado.

Agarre las almohadas y me acomode lo mejor que pude en el sofá de mi despacho, era muy incomodo pero el placer de saber que Bella estaba en mi cama me volvía loco y era la manera que tenía de aguantar la incomodidad, pero no podía aprovecharme del momento, asi que me obligue a dormir.

_**Entre a nuestro camarote después de la cena, habían tenido que suspenderla a causa de la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba y que ya estaba en pleno apogeo, todavía estaba analizando la proposición que me había hecho Bella, no sabía que esperar de esa dulce mujer, me había atrapado por completo, me dispuse a colocarme mis ropas de dormir y pensé si tendría en verdad la oportunidad de hacerla completamente mía.**_

_**Camine hasta la puerta que separaba nuestros camarotes, el barco se movía mucho a causa de la tormenta, me pregunte si Bella estaría asustada, solo habría una forma de constatarlo, me arme de valor y gire el pomo de la puerta**_

_**La visión del ángel que estaba esperándome en la cama era única, Bella vestía una batola en azul que la hacía verse irresistible, me miraba con sus grandes ojos chocolate con miedo pero a la vez con ansias de mi, el beso que nos habíamos dado había despertado tanto en ella como en mi pasión.**_

_**Lentamente llegue a la cama, me acosté a su lado y empecé a acariciarla en sus brazos y cara, no pudiendo contenerme más la bese, no castamente sino con una necesidad animal, ella se coloco nerviosa y trato de apartarme pero no la deje, tomaba sus labios como si fueran la última vez que pudiera probarlos, poco a poco me permití tocarla en otros sitios de su anatomía, ella tímidamente colocaba sus manos en mi pecho.**_

_**Levante a bella y los dos quedamos arrodillados uno frente al otro, le empecé a dar besitos cortos por su cara y levante sus brazos para sacar sus ropas y tenerla completamente desnuda, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, de la misma manera saco mi camisa casi al mismo tiempo, cuando la tuve sin ningún tipo de ropa me maraville con las excelentes formas de mi esposa, ella era perfecta, su blanca piel tan delicada, sus senos redondos y adornados con un par de pezones rosados que me pedían a gritos que le dieran atención, su fina cintura, sus redondeadas caderas, sus piernas delicadas y largas y su templo el cual me estaba esperando deseoso de darle placer.**_

_**La volví a recostar, me quite los calzoncillos rápidamente y volví a caer sobre ella, Bella estaba respondiéndome con una pasión igual o superior a la mía, no dejaba de besarme, acariciarme, me hacía perder el control cuando sus manos viajaban hacia mi, sin querer evitarlo le abrí las piernas y me posicione en su entrada, estaba caliente y húmeda, empecé mi invasión lentamente, su entrada estaba muy estrecha, no quería hacerle daño, Bella me miraba sin saber qué hacer, trataba de tranquilizarla con mis besos, pero mientras más entraba ella se colocaba más tensa, decidí que lo mejor era entrar de una vez para que fuera un solo dolor, así que cuando volví a empujar sentí sus paredes recibirme por completo rompiendo por completo su inocencia, Bella había lanzado un grito pero me encargue de besarla y tranquilizarla, acta seguido empecé a moverme en sincronía con ella, aprendía rápido, la lleve a la cima justo en el momento que decía mi nombre, lo mismo me sucedió a mí, gritaba a todo pulmón Bella, Bella…**_

Recostada en la cama de Edward solo podía sentir más ganas de estar con él, lo necesitaba, parecía que estaba en celo, a lo lejos escuchaba una especie de jadeos, no sabía que era, así que salí de la cama, iba caminado por el corredor cuando escuche gritar mi nombre, llegue a la oficina de Edward, era él, gritaba mi nombre, su respiración era agitada y el estaba, bueno tenía una erección más que evidente, así que supuse que era lo que estaba soñando.

De repente Edward se levanto sobresaltado, se llevo sus manos hacia el puente de su nariz y meneaba la cabeza, en eso soltó una carcajada que me dejo sorprendida

--Por lo que veo, Dr. Cullen, en el sueño le fue muy bien--

Edward volteo rápidamente y me miro, estaba apenado, en ese momento hice algo que nunc a me hubiese atrevido hacer, pero el lugar estaba cargado de electricidad, me dirigí hacia él con un contoneo que no era propio de mí, el me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, llegue al borde del sofá y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

--Bella, que estás haciendo--

--Shhh, ahorita gritabas por mí, y ahora enmudeces? --

--Estaba soñando contigo, es decir en el pasado, no es que te estuviera llamando en esta época--

--Se lo que sentiste, no me había podido dormir porque desde que salí de la consulta no pude quitarme las sensaciones que tu yo pasado me hizo sentir--

--Bella, yo no --

Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, me abalance encima de él en un beso que parecía más bien una posesión, Edward al principio no respondía como yo quería pero poco a poco el fue haciéndose dueño de la situación, dejamos de besarnos ya que nos quedábamos sin respiración

--Te queda muy bien el azul--

--Gracias, según veo tienes muy buen gusto, esta camisa es muy bonita--

--Me gusta más la persona que la lleva puesta--

De nuevo nos fundimos en un beso que necesitábamos desesperadamente, sentí sus manos por mi espalda, cada toque era electrizante, empecé a tocar su pecho, era duro como el mármol, de repente sentí una sensación muy placentera en mi pecho, no sé en qué momento Edward me había quitado la camisa, estaba completamente desnuda y él se encontraba igual, estaba disfrutando de mis pechos, los mordía placenteramente, su lengua recorría mis pezones y los colocaba duros, en ese instante había perdido toda lucidez y quería entregarme por completo, sentí como me daba la vuelta y el quedaba encima de mí, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente, en el calor del momento hubo un ruido que nos desconcentro en el mejor momento.


	10. Chapter 10

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE SE REPITE**

**BPOV**

Las sensaciones que me hacía sentir Edward eran únicas, vibraba con sus caricias, sabia como tocarme y en qué lugares, perdía mi pudor y me volvía mas apasionada, cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar en mi hubo un ruido que nos desconcentro por completo, era su teléfono el cual no paraba de vibrar.

-- quieres contestar—

-- tu quieres que conteste—

--podría ser una emergencia—

--ok—

Edward se paro y me mostro su desnudez, su erección era grandísima, no es que hubiera visto a un hombre excitado muchas veces, pero lo que él me mostraba se salía de los estándares normales, era muy grande y me entro el miedo típico de toda mujer, Edward volteo y se acerco a la cama hablando con calma por su celular, se sentó y me atrajo hacia él, empezó a acariciarme con sus dedos mis senos, los cuales agradecían sus atenciones.

Edward bajo el celular, dando por terminada su conversación

--era del hospital—

--entonces si era una emergencia—

--si y no, requerían mi consulta para el paciente que había operado, al parecer sus signos habían variado—

Pero eso no es una emergencia--

No, lo que es una emergencia es que nos hemos quedado incomunicados—

Como?—

Si, el Dr. Aro me comento que el puente de la autopista hacia Forks se cayó debido a la tormenta—

Y eso que significa?—

Que tu y yo duraremos juntos más que una noche

Iba a replicar cuando sentí que Edward estampaba sus labios contra los míos, y me volví a dejar llevar, sus brazos me abrazaron fuertemente y sentí como me levantaban

--adonde me llevas—

-- a la habitación—

Sentir a Edward fue algo glorioso, su boca recorriendo mis hombros y cuello era una delicia, no me importaba quedarme atrapada con este hombre todos los días de mi vida, había algo que en cuanto su piel tocaba a la mía hacia que perdiera todos mis acciones, mi mente trataba de parar y pensar en frio pero con este hombre todo era un volcán.

Edward me coloco de pie en la habitación, no me había dado cuenta pero no estaba encima de una cama, estaba parada en frente de un espejo de gran tamaño, Edward se encontraba a mi espalda y me empezó a acariciar lentamente los brazos, el cuello y mis piernas, pero lo que más me excito fue cuando subí mi mirada y me encontré con la suya, no pude contenerme y salió de mi boca un gemido al rozar su mano en mi sexo, inmediatamente baje mis ojos.

-- mírame Isabella— me ordeno

-- no puedo—

-- que me mires--

Levante mi cabeza y lo vi con un deseo y una pasión desenfrenada, se pego mas a mi cuerpo y me susurro al oído

-- nunca mas bajes tus ojos cuando te este dando placer—

--ok--

--Te gusta lo que hago—

-- si—

--Quiero verte gozar, compláceme—

Sin pensarlo empecé a gemir mientras no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que parar, no quería que mi primera vez fuera así, el al ver que mi mente empezaba ya a tomar control me volteo y sin darme tregua para hablar me beso y empezó a llevarme a la cama.

Cuando sentí mi espalda tocar la cama volví a perder mi fuerza de voluntad, Edward volvía recorrerme todo el cuerpo, me lamia, chupaba y besaba completamente, en determinado momento dejo de hacerlo y se levanto, entro al baño y busco algo, cuando regreso me di cuenta de que era un condón, vi que se lo colocaba y en ese instante mi mente reacciono por primera vez

--Edward, no, paremos por favor—

--porque?, no te gusta lo que hemos estado haciendo—

-- por favor, no mas

En eso me levante y sentí como su mirada me recorría, trate de caminar, las piernas las tenia hechas de gelatina, empecé a caminar y sus brazos rápidamente volvieron a tomarme por la cintura, sin pensarlo de nuevo me encontraba sobre la cama en una reacción que no planeaba, mis piernas se fueron abriendo mientras él se posicionaba encima mío, en ese momento mis manos lo atraían más hacia mí y él me miro ya dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado, lo sentí rozar mi sexo, en ese instante dije lo que tenía que haber dicho desde hace rato

--Soy virgen, para por favor—

-- porque??—

-- porque esto es una locura, no sé qué me pasa contigo—

A pesar de que hablaba de esa manera, entre frase y frase lo seguía besando y acariciando, sentí su erección, el también me respondía con pequeños besitos y me hablaba dulcemente

-- tu fuiste la que empezaste, no creí que lo eras, tu forma de actuar todo este tiempo no me indicaba que eras virgen--

--lo soy, perdóname, no quise llegar tan lejos—

-- Bella, de verdad quieres parar?— tus ojos y cuerpo me dicen que no--

-- yo, yo no--

-- perdóname—

En ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor, había entrado en mi, al principio me incomodo y se me salió una lagrima, la cual rápidamente el me beso, me miro y comprendí que me pedía perdón porque no había podido controlar sus impulsos, lo siguiente que sentí fue su movimiento rítmico de caderas y lo más asombroso fue que mi cuerpo también empezó a moverse en sincronía con él, esta sensación era única, mi cuerpo pedía más cerca el suyo, nos mirábamos y sin decir palabras sabíamos lo que necesitaban nuestros cuerpos, sentía que no podía llegar a una sensación más placentera cuando una fuerte explosión semejante antes vivida pero en sueños, era el orgasmo más maravilloso y único, me lo había dado Edward pero este era en mi realidad, perdí la noción de todo, me sentía maravillada con esta experiencia, Edward también había tenido uno, su respiración era entrecortada, me tenia abrazada fuertemente y estaba encima de su pecho.

Edward empezó a acariciarme la espalda con movimientos circulares, me daba besos en la cabeza, era tan tierno conmigo como si yo fuera una muñequita

-- nunca me hubiera imaginado que esto fuera así--

-- así como?, me pregunto él

-- único, esto solo se puede explicar si uno lo vive—

--si, contigo fue diferente, nunca lo había experimentado de esta manera—

La forma en que lo dijo me hizo suponer que no fue de su agrado

-- hice algo mal?--

-- porque me lo preguntas

-- porque como fue una experiencia diferente para ti, y pues se que tu debías de tener mucha experiencia en ese campo---

Edward se carcajeo inmediatamente

-- Bella creo que no me entendiste, primero nunca había estado con una virgen, segundo ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir de esta manera

-- ah, ya veo—

-- con toda seguridad te digo, ha sido la mejor experiencia sexual que me han dado--

En ese instante me beso y se levanto de la cama, entro al baño y me quede recostada en la cama con una gran sonrisa, luego sentí que volvían abrir la puerta del baño y vi a Edward con cara de preocupación.

--Edward, que pasa--

-- Bella, tenemos un problema—


	11. Chapter 11

**PENSANDO EN FRIO**

**EPOV**

Cuando me desperté de mi sueño vi a Bella súper sensual parada en la puerta de la biblioteca con mi camisa azul, venia hacia mi caminando provocativamente, me había dado la impresión de que Bella no tenía mucha experiencia con el sexo opuesto pero por esta forma de actuar deduje que me había equivocado, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y empezó a besarme, trate de detenerla pero su pasión y mi sueño hicieron que perdiera mi voluntad con ella.

Le quite la camisa deleitándome con sus hermosos senos, bella no llevaba nada mas encima, me volví a sorprender de ella, sin esperar me quite mis bóxers y empecé a saborear los hermosos pezones rosados que me pedían atención, luego recorrí con mi lengua sus hombros y cuello y llegue a su boca la cual tome como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

De repente llego un ruido, al escucharlo incesantemente me di cuenta que era el celular, no quería contestar, estaba por penetrarla, esta mujer me deseaba mucho y no quería interrumpir este momento, pero Bella me obligo hacerlo.

--Aló--

-- Dr. Cullen--

-- Aró, que ha pasado--

-- Disculpa que te moleste, pero tu paciente de la angioplastia ha tenido unos cambios leves y pensé que querrías saberlo--

Pensé que Aro no me molestaría sino fuera estrictamente necesario, ya que lo que me comunicaba no era una emergencia realmente, voltee y me encontré con una diosa sentada en mi sofá, Bella se veía exquisita, sabía que Aro me seguía hablando de los cambios del paciente pero mis pensamientos solo en ese momento tenían una dirección, me dirigí hacia ella la tome en brazos y empecé a acariciarla en sus senos los cuales me volvían loco, estaba a punto de trancarle cuando una palabra de él me llamo la atención

--Edward vas a estar incomunicado por lo menos tres días, mientras arreglan el puente--

-- Ok, y no hay manera de pasar—

--No, la única entrada es esa, por el bosque es muy peligroso llegar al pueblo--

-- entonces esperare, gracias por la información—

Bella me miraba esperando que le comentara mi conversación, mientras le explicaba lo que me había dicho Aró, Bella me volvió loco cuando empezó a morderse su labio inferior, sin más me levante y la tome en brazos para dirigirme a la habitación.

Cuando llegue primero quería verla gozar, eso me excitaba mucho, ella tenía algo que me volvía loco, la coloque de pie sobre el piso, en frente de un espejo que me había regalado mi hermana, ella se veía hermosa, empecé a tocarla, ella no me miraba, cuando roce mis dedos por su sexo ella alzo sus hermosos ojos y los mire, inmediatamente los bajo, cosa que no me gusto, por lo que la obligue a mirarme de nuevo, Bella se sentía como tan inexperta pero a la vez era tan apasionada, me imagine que era tímida, pero cuando le ordene que gozara empezó a gemir de una forma tan sensual que me volvió loco, en eso empezó a tratar de zafarse de mí, pero la voltee y le estampe un beso.

La lleve a la cama y empecé de nuevo mi recorrido por su cuerpo con mi boca ya no pudiendo aguantar más para penetrarla me levante y fui hacia el baño por un condón, cuando regrese Bella me miraba curiosa y de repente me dijo que paráramos y se levanto, pero vi duda en sus ojos, así que sin pensarlo la abrace y de nuevo la deposite en la cama, ella me devolvía los besos mas ansiosa y supe que era el momento perfecto, me posicione en su entrada cuando ella me dijo que era virgen, mi mente no podía dar crédito, esta mujer tan hermosa nunca antes había estado con nadie, empecé a darle pequeños besos y mi admiración por ella creció, ella también me besaba y me hablaba, mi erección ya se estaba adentrando poco a poco en ella y sin darme cuenta llegue a su barrera, en eso la mire a los ojos y le pregunte si quería parar, ella tenía miedo pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba, me deje llevar por mi instinto y la hice mía.

Explicar la experiencia que viví con Bella sería imposible, su calor, su timidez, su pasión, sentí cuando ella tuvo su orgasmo y acto seguido también lo tuve yo, después me di la vuelta y la atraje hacia mí, quería protegerla y cuidarla, empezamos a hablar y ahí me di cuenta de lo inocente que era en estos temas, me hizo reír mucho cuando pensó que no me había gustado.

Me levante para ir a bañarme cuando entre al baño me dispuse a quitarme el condón y vi que se había roto, inmediatamente salí por la puerta para decirle a Bella lo ocurrido

--Edward, que pasa--

-- Bella, tenemos un problema—

-- te paso algo??—

-- Bella tu tomas alguna medida anticonceptiva?—

-- No, nunca me había preocupado por eso--

-- Bella, el condón se rompió—

La mirada de Bella cambio por completo, de feliz paso a preocupada.


	12. Chapter 12

**MEDIDAS EXTREMAS**

**BPOV**

Al haberse roto el condón sabia que debía tomar alguna medida, mi mente no paraba de hacer cálculos y mirar las posibilidades de un embarazo, nunca pensé en que iba a estar en la situación de un embarazo no deseado, menos con un hombre que llevaba menos de un mes en el pueblo.

A estas alturas lo único que podía hacer era tratar de conseguir la pastilla del día después, aunque no confiaba mucho en su eficacia era la respuesta más rápida que se me ocurrió, me levante y empuje a Edward del baño, entre a la ducha y sentí un par de ojos fijos en mi

Te ves espectacular después de hacer el amor—

Edward tenemos que salir hacia el hospital, necesito tomar la pastilla del día después—

No podemos---

Porque—Edward tenemos que responder por nuestros actos, ninguno tuvo la culpa pero para evitar consecuencias debo tomarla

Sé que eres una mujer muy responsable, el problema es que estamos incomunicados

Cómo?

Ya te lo había dicho… antes de… cuando me llamo Aro.

No recuerdo

Si, estabas interesada en otros temas

Me sonroje inmediatamente, para mi sorpresa Edward había entrado en la ducha, estaba enfrente mío, y mis preocupaciones se fueron a otro lugar, ese hombre dominaba mis instintos más oscuros

Edward, por favor –

Por favor que, Bella? Me vuelves loco, haces que pierda mi autocontrol--

Deberías pensar en lo que debe……

Edward empezó a besarme, ya no podía seguir resistiendo, por instinto salte encima de él y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, el me recostó sobre las baldosas del baño y me penetro de una vez, empezamos un vaivén delicioso que hizo perderme por completo.

Sentí que me colocaban sobre algo acolchonado, Edward estaba encima de mí, otra vez penetrándome impulsivamente, volví a perderme con mis instintos más animales y Edward, era como si tuviera adicción a él, eso era, Edward Cullen era mi droga personal.

Después de repetir innumerable veces la posesión animal entre Edward y yo, quede completamente sumida en los brazos de él, cansada y totalmente satisfecha, sabía que no iba a poder caminar al día siguiente, poco a poco las actividades recientes hicieron mella en mi cuerpo y quede totalmente dormida.

Me desperté asustada, ya que no reconocía el lugar donde me encontraba, estaba sobre una cama blanca y poco a poco recordé los eventos pasados la noche anterior, me sonroje inmediatamente, en ese instante se abrió la puerta del cuarto y entro Edward.

Hola, dormilona, como te encuentras?--

Hola, bien

Bella hable con la policía y los bomberos, están haciendo todo lo posible por darnos comunicación lo más pronto posible.--

Ok--

Alice y Jasper también llamaron, estaban preocupados ya que tu no contestabas tu celular, llamaron al mío y les conté nuestra situación.--

Ok.--

Te traje algo de comer

Ok.—

Te pasa algo Bella?—

Me siento rara—

Te duele?—

Edward me miro fijamente y no supe que responder, era algo tan íntimo lo que habíamos vivido la noche anterior que me parecía increíble tener este tipo de conexión con otra persona, cuando me hizo esa pregunta me sonroje completamente, pero era verdad, tenía mucho ardor e incomodidad, me dolía sentarme

Bella, come y después tomate este ibuprofeno, no se te pasara del todo el dolor pero te calmara y relajara algo

Ok.—

Edward salió de la habitación probablemente para darme intimidad, tome el desayuno y me levante para darme una buena ducha lo cual me relajaría un poco, al salir del baño caí en cuenta de que estaba en mi etapa fértil del ciclo, por lo que muy probablemente podría haber quedado embarazada después de la acalorada noche vivida con Edward.

Y también tuve otro pensamiento, anoche había podido dormir sin ninguna interrupción ni ningún sueño del pasado, debía de preguntarle a Edward si él no había tenido ningún sueño tampoco, lo llame y el prontamente regreso al cuarto

Bella, que pasa, te lastime mucho

No, es normal que me sienta de esa manera, mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esa actividad física

No debí tomarte tantas veces anoche, pero era imposible parar, lo único que nos detuvo fue el cansancio y así y todo todavía quería mas

Yo también, realmente nunca me había sentido así y ningún hombre me había provocado ese estado de excitación – me sonroje inmediatamente después de mi confesión-

Te ves tan linda sonrojada

Edward fue acercándose peligrosamente a mí, quería moverme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, estampo sus labios contra los míos y me sentí perdida, el detuvo el beso

Bella es mejor que salga de la habitación, no quiero hacerte más daño

Creo que es lo mejor, no creo que pueda o podamos o p… - empecé a tartamudear-

Jajajajaja, tranquila, me voy

Edward espera, te quiero preguntar algo

Dime

Anoche pudiste dormir bien

Excelente, la mejor noche de mi vida, estaba totalmente relajado

En serio, la mejor noche

Si, no todos los días disfrutas de un sexo enloquecedor y placentero, además de vivir una nueva experiencia

Nueva experiencia?

Nunca había estado con una virgen

Pero pensé que eras todo un donjuán

Hmm, no te voy a mentir, he estado con muchas mujeres, pero todas tenían experiencia

Ok, empecé a sonrojarme de nuevo

Bella, no te sientas mal, como te dije fue la mejor experiencia que haya vivido, y eso solo lo lograste tú, me siento honrado de ser el hombre al que le diste ese maravilloso regalo

Gracias

No, gracias a ti, ahora descansa

Edward pero mi pregunta iba enfocada a los sueños, tuviste alguno

Después de estar contigo no, me quede dormido y me despertó el celular esta mañana

Yo tampoco tuve ningún sueño

Interesante, entonces a partir de hoy tendremos que dormir siempre juntos

Edward, es en serio

Yo también hablo muy en serio

Edward me beso en la frente y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándome con mas dudas que respuestas.


	13. Chapter 13

**CONOCIENDOTE UN POCO MEJOR**

**EPOV**

La sensación que tuve al despertarme rodeado de Bella fue indescriptible, su carita estaba en mi pecho al igual que sus manos, su pierna se encontraba enredada con las mías, estaba apretada fuertemente contra mí, sentir su piel sobre la mía, esta mujer hasta dormida hacia crecer mis bajos instintos.

Sabía que no podría hacerle el amor ya que toda la noche la había hecho mía incontable veces de todas las maneras que pudieron ocurrírseme, tenía que estar muy adolorida, no podría permitirme hacerle daño, primero debía recuperarse.

Me levante cuidadosamente dejando a Bella recostada, fui a darme una ducha fría, la necesitaba con urgencia, además debía de pensar con cabeza fría, después del incidente con el condón volví a tomar a Bella sin ninguna clase de protección, había sido un irresponsable, aunque no sentía miedo ni molestia, pero si algo de preocupación, ya que si la había dejado embarazada ella se sentiría un poco asustada.

Salí hacer el desayuno para cuando Bella despertara, debía de tener bastante hambre por toda la actividad que habíamos realizado, realmente Bella fue sorprendente, a pesar de que no tenía experiencia fue muy abierta conmigo y me dejo hacer cosas con ella, lo cual me ponía caliente al acordarme.

Entre a la habitación y la desperté, se veía hermosa, hablamos un poco, pero sentía su incomodidad, la deje rápidamente para que se aseara y espere en el salón, aproveche para llamar al hospital, me comentaron acerca de mis pacientes y di unas instrucciones especificas a mis residentes.

Volví a entrar a la habitación después de un grito de Bella, pensé que le había hecho más daño del normal pero ella me reconforto con sus palabras, la hice sonrojarse de nuevo, esta vez no pude luchar contra mi fuerza de voluntad y la empecé a besar, pero me detuve, sabía que si la tomaba de nuevo le iba a ser mucho daño, así que como pude me separe de ella.

Bella no me dejo ir sino hasta que me pregunto por mi noche, le conteste que había sido la más espectacular, pero no se refería a eso sino a los sueños, en lo que me hizo caer en cuenta que no había tenido esos sueños extraños, así que le dije que de ahora en adelante deberíamos dormir juntos para evitar que siguiéramos soñando a lo que ella se asusto, quería reconfortarla pero sabía que no podría controlarme, le di un casto beso y salí de la habitación.

**BPOV**

Me quede en la habitación asimilando la conversación con Edward, no sabía realmente que pensar de él, era un hombre muy interesante, tanto en sus vidas pasadas como en la actualidad me trataba de forma cariñosa y se notaba que quería protegerme, por mi parte en mis vidas pasadas veía que le agarraba cariño, pero hasta ahí tenía información.

Estaba asustada, sabía que anoche algo nos impulso a actuar como irresponsables, lo más lógico después del episodio del condón seria haber parado, pero no, mi cuerpo al estar tan cerca del suyo se volvía completamente animal y por lo mismo habíamos caído en la misma trampa no una ni dos sino muchas veces más si ninguna clase de protección, y para colmo de males estábamos atrapados sin ninguna señal de que nos dieran paso pronto.

Voltee a ver a la cama, ahí se encontraba la prueba de lo que había pasado anoche, una mancha de sangre cubría las sabanas, no podía creer que había perdido mi virginidad ni que hubiese actuado de esa manera, Edward creería que era una loca, por dios, como me fue a pasara eso, tenía que hablar con Alice.

Tome las sábanas y salí de la habitación, en la sala se encontraba Edward, lo mire un instante y sin darme cuenta me enrede con la sabana y caí al piso, al instante Edward estaba a mi lado tratando de ayudarme a levantarme

Bella, estas bien?

Si, yo eh…

Que haces con la sábana, porque la quitaste

Edward, quiero lavarla, es que se… -me sonroje hasta más no poder -

No te preocupes, no hay problema, si quieres dámela

Nooo, yo la llevo, no te preocupes

Bella, no hay nada por lo que te tengas que avergonzar, es normal que sangres la primera vez, siendo médico deberías saberlo, además yo fui el causante de eso.

Edward me arranco las sabanas de las manos y fue hacia el patio, regreso rápidamente y me acerco tiernamente a él

Los bomberos creen que pasado mañana darán paso

Debe de haber un gran colapso en el pueblo

Si, me imagino

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, hasta que él hablo

Te sientes mejor?

Yo, bueno si, ya este…

Te sonrojas siempre con tanta facilidad o solo conmigo?

Edward no soy muy experta con el sexo opuesto, además me siento un poco avergonzada, me preguntas cosas muy intimas

Edward soltó una carcajada ruidosa

Bella, nosotros ya somos íntimos

Bueno, sí, pero no estoy acostumbrada, se me hace extraño contarle eso a un extraño

Soy un extraño para ti – vi sus ojos y supe que estaba burlándose-

Edward no se prácticamente nada de ti

Como que no, pensé que anoche te había enseñado bastante

Edward –me volví a sonrojar-

Tranquila Bella

Me percate que estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward sobre el sofá del salón, ni supe como había llegado ahí, me imagino que Edward nos llevo hasta allá.

Cuéntame de ti, Edward

Que quieres saber?

Todo, familia, amigos, hazme un resumen de tu vida

Resoplo como con resignación y me empezó a contar

Pertenezco a la gran familia Cullen, mis padres viven en Chicago, tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Emmet, es el que maneja la empresa familiar con mis tíos, mi papá es doctor como yo, nunca le gusto estar encerrado en una oficina, mi mama es arquitecta, se llama Esme y también pertenece al holding de Cullen Enterprise.

Me gradué de médico hace cinco años, hice la especialización con Eleazar Denali en el Mount Sinaí en cirugía, nunca he tenido novia formal, por eso me han dado la mala fama de donjuán pero realmente es mentira, estoy muy enfocado en mi carrera. Mi mejor amigo es Jasper, el cual ha sido mi confidente desde que tengo memoria, nos criamos prácticamente juntos.

Llegue a Forks precisamente por él, quería alejarme del ambiente Cullen, no quería estar rodeado de la opulencia y falsedad del mundo en que se mueve mi familia. Ahora es tu turno

No tengo mucho que decir, naci en Forks pero me mude con mi madre a los seis meses de edad a Phoenix, regrese a los 16 años a vivir con mi papa, el cual es el jefe de policía, luego me fui a la universidad donde me gradué de Medico e hice la especialización en pediatría, regrese a Forks hace dos años y empecé a trabajar en el hospital. Mis dos mejores amigas son Alice y Ángela, también nos criamos juntas, no he tenido novio, nunca lo vi como algo importante.

Los dos nos miramos fijamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban e irradiaban felicidad

Edward cuántos años tienes?

28, te puedo hacer la misma pregunta?

Sí, tengo 26 años

Así que tu padre te mantuvo intacta durante 26 años y llega el chico de ciudad y le quita su honor

Jajaja, Edward suenas como un señor de la edad media

Ojala tu padre también se lo tome en broma, sino mi vida en Forks va a ser muy pintoresca con el Jefe de Policía como enemigo.

Y quien le va a contar a mi papá algo, no creo que tu cometas esa imprudencia y mis labios están sellados

Tu papá llamo cuando te estabas bañando, atendí el teléfono y estaba molesto, me pidió que te pasara pero le dije que te estabas bañando, que llamara después

Qué?

Ahora veo que ha sido una metedura de pata hasta el fondo

Me levante rápidamente para llamar a mi Papá, no tardo ni un segundo en responder

Isabella Swan, donde y con quien estas metida?

Hola Papá, estoy bien

Isabella, quien fue el hombre que me atendió?

Un colega, estoy en su casa, en las afueras de la ciudad

Cual colega, conozco a todos los médicos del hospital y ninguno tiene una casa en las afueras de la ciudad

Es el nuevo medico que llego, te acuerdas que te lo comente, llego hace una semana

Que haces con un extraño en su casa y como que en las afueras de Forks

Papá estábamos haciendo… - Edward me miraba burlonamente-

Estabas haciendo que Isabella, respóndeme

Estábamos preparando un caso, me agarro la tormenta anoche y quedamos incomunicados

Bella, espero realmente que estés bien, te escucho agitada

Papa estoy perfectamente, más bien deberías apurar a los bomberos y al personal necesario para arreglar el puente, ya que dos de los mejores médicos no van a poder llegar hacer sus guardias quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Estamos trabajando en eso, ahora con mas ahincó me voy apurar, no te quiero sola con alguien extraño tanto tiempo.

Ok, pero apúrate

Bella acuérdate que el fin de semana viene Billy con Jacob, espero que vengas a la reunión

De acuerdo, pero voy a llevar a alguien

A quien?

Al extraño que deseo que conozcas

Isabella

Chao papá

Isab…..

Así que me vas a llevar a conocer a tu papá, no crees que vas muy rápido? – soltó Edward de repente.

Yo pensé que… lo siento, no te preocupes, no es necesario

Bella estaba bromeando

Ok

Si vamos a empezar a vivir juntos es mejor que sea con todas la de la ley, no lo crees?

VIVIR JUNTOS??


	14. Chapter 14

**EMPEZANDO **

Como que vivir juntos, Edward no hablaras en serio, yo no

Podemos ir poco a poco o adelantar las cosas de una vez

Yo creo que mejor es ir despacio

Pues creo que con lo que vivimos anoche no será posible ir despacio, dime algo Bella, siempre eres así de impulsiva o solo fue conmigo

Tu mismo lo comprobaste, fuiste el primero, no entiendo esa pregunta – dije enojada-

Sé que fui el primero y por tu forma de actuar sé que no tenias mucha experiencia, por lo mismo te repito la pregunta que te empujo hacer lo que hiciste

Yo, yo… no sé, de verdad no sé que me paso, nunca antes me había pasado, sentí una necesidad increíble de ti

Te voy a ser sincero, desde que me cruce contigo en el ascensor no he dejado de pensar en ti, cuando soñaba y veía tu cara me repetía a mi mismo que solo era coincidencia, pero ya ves que no, simplemente el destino no volvió a unir.

Pero no nos conocemos lo suficiente para dar ese paso, además no estoy preparada para vivir con alguien, yo Edward por favor vamos despacio

Bella, vamos a llegar a lo mismo y vas a ver que no vas a tardar más de un mes en vivir conmigo

Dame el mes solamente y podrás ver con tus propios ojos que no daría ese paso en ese tiempo.

El mes transcurrió rápidamente, después de que los bomberos abrieron paso hacia el pueblo retomamos nuestros trabajos, lo cual fue una locura al estar ausente casi tres días completos, me toco hacer rotaciones como lo había hecho en la universidad, lo mismo le toco a Edward.

Durante esos días veía a Edward diariamente, almorzábamos o tomábamos café, cada vez que nos veíamos mi corazón palpitaba y me colocaba más torpe de lo normal, Edward era cariñoso conmigo, atento y apasionado, además de estas visitas diarias no hubo un día de ese mes en que no nos encontráramos íntimamente, parecíamos conejos, todo el tiempo libre que nos quedaba era para nuestros encuentros sexuales.

Edward conoció a mi padre ese fin de semana, también al padre de Jacob, Billy, le conté que el gran anhelo de mi padre era casarme con Jacob y así poder estar emparentado con su gran amigo, aunque Jacob y yo éramos grandes amigos nunca nos habíamos visto de esa manera. El recibimiento de mi papá no fue para nada cordial.

Así que fue usted el que estuvo con mi hija durante el colapso del puente

Si, fui yo, un gusto Edward Cullen

Hmm, y se puede saber que hacia mi hija con usted mientras esperaban a que dieran paso

Nada, dormimos, comimos, hablamos

DORMIMOS!, eso quiere decir que le puso las manos encima a mi hija

Papá, por favor deja de acosar a Edward – Edward disculpa a mi papá

No te preocupes Bella, si yo fuera él también estaría haciendo las mismas preguntas

Isabella no hables por mi y Dr. Cullen tampoco me haga quedar bien, lógicamente me tengo que preocupar por mi hija

No se preocupe Jefe Swan, lo entiendo, además ya que nos reunimos quiero decirle que Isabella y yo hemos empezado una relación formal y aunque Bella ya me acepto me sentiría complacido que nos de su bendición.

Relación formal, Isabella te comprometiste con este recién llegado, ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

Papá, no, yo … Edward te dije que me dieras tiempo, yo

Jefe Swan soy un hombre decente que quiere a su hija, aunque sé que ha sido realmente rápido nada me gustaría más que formar una familia con su hija, no me ando con rodeos.

Isabella aunque me has dejado sorprendido debo reconocer que este muchacho tiene carácter y sabe lo que quiere, pero me gustaría saber cuál es el apuro por casarse

Si mi papá supiera que sus suposiciones no estaban del todo erradas, que lo más seguro es que ya estuviera embarazada y que no podía estar separada de Edward, le daría un ataque cardiaco, aunque también me sentía enfadada con Edward porque él no tenía derecho a decir eso, y como de qué relación formal, es que él vivía en el siglo pasado.

La cena termino con miradas suspicaces por parte de Billy y Jacob, lo cual me hacían sentir avergonzada, mi papá tampoco estaba del todo contento, Edward estaba rebosante de felicidad, sabía que había ganado.

Alice y Jasper no podían creer lo rápido que había avanzado mi relación con Edward, y nadie en el pueblo, hasta mi papa pensó que había sufrido alguna clase de hechizo, yo, la señorita recatada teniendo un romance alocado con un recién llegado.

_**UN MES DESPUES**_

Por favor con cuidado esa caja, colóquenla en el estudio el resto pueden dejarlo aquí en la sala

Está todo bien señora, necesita algo más?

No, todo se encuentra bien

Ok, me puede firmar el recibo señora Cullen?

Como me ha dicho?

Señora Cullen

Soy Isabella Swan

En ese instante dos fuertes brazos me apretaron y respondieron

Creo que cometió un error, ella es Isabella Swan Cullen, yo hare el recibo

Ok, supongo que el señor Cullen? Cierto

Si, donde le firmo

Solo miraba a Edward, sabía que estaba orgulloso, había tenido razón en todo, incluso más porque en un mes no solo logro que me mudara con el sino que me convirtió en su esposa y para añadir estaba esperando a su primer hijo, aunque esa parte el todavía no la sabia.

Los sueños habían desaparecido totalmente, Edward tampoco había vuelto a tenerlos, es como si al estar juntos nuestras vidas pasadas se hubieran calmado, pero como dicen antes de la tempestad llega la calma y eso era esta etapa de mi vida, que equivocada estaba.


	15. Chapter 15

**EL HEREDERO**

_**Tocaba cuidadosamente mi vientre, este se había expandido, ahí reposaba el heredero del Duque Cullenic, me sentía feliz, iba a darle a mi esposo un hijo, lo más importante para cualquier caballero que se respetara. Edward se encontraba de viaje, se llevaría una gran sorpresa al regresar de su viaje ya que cuando salió no estaba segura de estar embarazada por lo que no le dije nada.**_

_**Deseaba fervientemente que regresara, ya que deseaba tenerlo conmigo cuando su heredero naciera, mis padres estaban orgullosos y felices al saber que serian abuelos. **_

_**Milady misiva para usted**_

_**De parte de quien**_

_**Del Duque**_

_**Abrí rápidamente su carta, en esta me pedía que me reuniera con él en la Abadía del Languedoc, sobre la colina, necesitaba verme lo más pronto posible, pero no podía recorrer lo que restaba de camino ya que se encontraba muy enfermo y quería que yo estuviera su lado por si le pasaba algo.**_

_**Rápidamente hice que me prepararan una carreta, ya que por mi condición no podría montar, mi padre se ofreció a acompañarme, lo cual acepte gustosa, iniciamos nuestro recorrido hacia la Abadía, lo cual estaba a dos horas de la ciudad de Tolosa.**_

_**Al divisar la Abadía me extraño que sus hombres no estuvieran rodeándola, ya que mi esposo nunca estaba sin su guardia principal, algo en mi corazón me decía que había algo mal pero al pensar en Edward solo y pasando dolor me angustiaba, apure a los caballos para acortar la distancia que me separaba de él.**_

_**Mi Padre se apeo del caballo y ayudo a bajarme prontamente de la carreta, en cuanto coloque mis pies sobre la hierba escuche ruidos provenientes de la Abadía, en ese instante mi Padre cayó al suelo, todo paso rápidamente, estaba en el suelo con varias flechas incrustadas en su espalda, empecé a gritar por ayuda, esperando que los hombres de mi esposo pudieran ayudarme pero lo que ocurrió fue totalmente lo opuesto, unos hombres salieron de la iglesia con el Padre Jenks y Edward golpeados salvajemente y atados.**_

_**Retirad al hombre y quemadlo, ya estará muerto**_

_**No, padre, despertad, eres fuerte, no te mueras**_

_**Duquesa ningún hombre resistiría las heridas que le infligimos a su padre, delo por muerto**_

_**Nooooo**_

_**Mis lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, no entendía nada, me habían tendido una trampa al igual que a Edward, lo que no entendía era el porqué.**_

_**Muy bien Edward, por lo que veo tu esposa realmente debe quererte, no sé cómo puede querer a semejante clase de hombre como tú, un cobarde y arrebatador de familias.**_

_**James, déjala tranquila y cébate en mi, ella es una víctima inocente.**_

_**Hmm, querido Edward, mi sed de venganza no entiende de inocentes**_

_**Caballeros pueden tomar a la duquesa, ese es su motín de guerra, bien merecido lo tienen, aunque debo de tomarla primero para amansárselas, Edward no te preocupes, la tratare con cariño.**_

_**Eres un desgraciado James, tu lucha es contra mi**_

_**Por lo mismo, veo que ha nacido fuertes sentimientos entre ella y tu, y que mejor venganza haciéndole daño a ella y tu impotente al no poder protegerla de mí y mis hombres**_

_**En ese momento vi que James venia en mi dirección y me tendía una mano, instintivamente lleve una mano a mi vientre**_

_**Levantaos duquesa, es hora de tener entretenimiento**_

_**Apelo a su caballerosidad**_

_**Lo cual querida como habéis observado no tengo**_

_**Por favor, le ruego no me haga daño**_

_**No creo que te lo haga si os encontráis dispuesta**_

_**Le juro que si estuviera en mis manos, me dispondría a complacerlos pero en estos momentos no puedo**_

_**Claro que podréis**_

_**En ese momento sentí como me arrastraba hacia su dirección, lo cual podría hacerle daño a mi bebe, me levanto de un tirón y sin esperar me volteo hacia él. Su rostro denoto sorpresa lo mismo que la de Edward.**_

_**Por favor, piedad para mi hijo**_

_**El destino está conmigo, así que Edward mira la gran sorpresa que me teníais.**_

_**James te juro que si le hacéis algo yo mismo te cazare hasta los confines del infierno, porque allí parareis si osas hacerle algo.**_

_**Edward callaos, veo que te has conmovido, por lo tanto solo hare la segunda parte de mi plan**_

_**Duquesa espero que su hijo y vos tengan un merecido descanso eterno**_

_**James nooooooo**_

_**En ese momento sentí el filo de la espada atravesarme, caí en el suelo esperando una muerte segura, poco a poco fui perdiendo la consciencia y todo quedo negro.**_

Me desperté llorando y angustiada en nuestra cama, Edward no había venido en toda la noche, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba a mi lado, era horrible el sueño que había vivido, sentía todas las emociones a flor de piel además de que mis hormonas también me jugaban una mala pasada.

Me levante con cuidado, tome un baño el cual necesitaba para relajarme, gracias a dios tenía el día libre, ya que me encontraba bastante nerviosa, me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, no tenía casi hambre pero debía de comer algo por el bien del bebe.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando sentí que me tapaban los ojos, reaccione instintivamente y con torpeza trate de zafarme con un codazo, solo sentí que me agarraban del brazo y agarre un plato y lo tire al atacante, trate de salir corriendo pero ya me tenían agarrada de nuevo

Bella que te pasa

Edward?

Si, amor quería darte una sorpresa solamente, cálmate por favor

Edward

Lo abrace muy fuerte y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, sentí que me cargaba y me llevaba a la cama

Amor quieres contarme que te ocurre

Tuve un sueño horrible

Amor una pesadilla te asusto

No era una pesadilla, era un sueño del pasado y fue horrible

Bella no tienes por qué preocuparte

Es que fue tan real y ver cómo le hacían daño al bebe

Bebe, cual bebe Bella

Nuestro hijo, yo estaba embarazada y me mataban con él en mi vientre

Pequeña no te preocupes, solo fue en el pasado, aun falta mucho para un bebe

Y ahí estaba, era hora de decirle a Edward que sería Papá

No creo eso

Bella, María ya nos dijo que eso era el pasado, que nuestras acciones son las que determinan nuestro presente

No Edward, no entiendes, el bebe existe

Amor, existió en el pasado, por eso no debes preocuparte ya lo sucedido no lo podemos cambiar

Edward, hay un bebe en el presente

Bella, no digo que no lo vallamos a tener, solo que el de tu sueño no va a ser el mismo

Agarre la mano de Edward y la posicione en mi vientre

Lógicamente el bebe del pasado ya no existe porque lo mataron cruelmente, pero este SÍ

Bella, pero como, si tuviste tu periodo

No fue el periodo

Acaso sufriste una amenaza de…

No lo deje terminar, le conté que después de que supuestamente me vino el periodo seguí sintiéndome mal, además de que empezaba a vomitar todo lo que comía, por lo que fui a ver a Ángela y realizo los exámenes de rutina, así supe que estaba embarazada, le conté lo del periodo y me dijo que era normal en las primerizas pero que si volvía a tener sangrado fuera inmediatamente al hospital para un chequeo.

Edward no lo podía creer, tenía una cara de asombro, de repente salto de la cama y agarro su teléfono, me miro fijamente a los ojos y me dijo:

Bueno es hora de tomar unos días libres y que vallamos a New York, es hora de presentarte con mi familia, ya que vas a ser la primera en darle un heredero a los Cullen

Sonreí ante su comentario pero en ese instante recordé la palabra Heredero y se apodero de mí un gran nerviosismo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lamento la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero estén muy seguras que no las abandonaré, miles de gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

**SU FAMILIA**

**BPOV**

Camino a New York daba gracias a Dios que Alice me acompañara, si no hubiese tenido su compañía no se qué hubiera pasado, estaba muy nerviosa.

Alice y Jasper nos acompañaron a New York, Jasper extrañaba a su familia y decidió que era hora de encontrarse con ellos de nuevo y de que aceptaran a Alice, por lo que está también estaba más nerviosa que yo, así que las dos nos dábamos fuerzas para enfrentarnos a lo que se nos avecinaba.

Edward ya había hablado con sus padres, los cuales también se encontrarían con nosotros en New York, pues como vivían en Chicago no tenían programado estar en New York hasta la reunión anual de Cullen Enterprise.

Su hermano Emmet estaba muy curioso, ya que a Edward no le gustaba el ambiente de New York y había convocado una reunión familiar inmediata, la cual no podría esperar.

Al llegar a JFK me encontré con la realidad que trataba de evadir mi esposo, un hombre tenía un gran cartel con el nombre CULLEN, el cual seguimos y llegamos a una limosina moderna, nos montamos y de inmediato salimos hacia un rumbo desconocido por mi, pero no para mi esposo.

Edward, vamos hacia el 1, 2 o 3. – dijo Jasper

A ninguno de esos, a mi apartamento de Soho, no quiero que mi anuncio sea en un ambiente que detesto, donde mi hermano o en la empresa.

Edward no entiendo, que significan esos números

Amor, 1 es la Mansión Cullen, ahí viven mis Tíos, con los cuales no me llevo muy bien, aunque mis padres si se van a quedar allá, 2 es el edificio de Cullen Enterprise y 3 es el apartamento de mi hermano Emmet, pensé que no te sentirías cómoda en ninguno de esos sitios, por lo que vamos a mi apartamento de soltero.

Es decir donde llevabas a todas tus conquistas, claro ahí si me voy a sentir especial

Bella dejame decirte

No necesito que me digas nada, quiero ir a un hotel, no quiero ir a tu apartamento de soltero, quien sabe que me pueda encontrar ahí

Bella, por favor…

Jasper y Alice nos miraban divertidos

Alice donde se piensan quedar ustedes, me voy contigo hasta que el Dr. Cullen reconsidere el sitio de nuestro hospedaje.

Bella muy buena pregunta, Jasper donde nos vamos a quedar

En mi antiguo departamento, ya que no creo que te quieras quedar con mis padres, verdad cielo.

Si estas en lo cierto, y donde es tu antiguo departamento

En Soho

Edward y Jasper se miraron

Jasper me imagino que al ser tan amigos tenían sus departamentos cerca

Bella tienes mucha razón, pero exactamente cerca no diría yo

Menos mal, entre mas lejos de ese antro mucho mejor

Resulta que está demasiado cerca

Qué?

Es el mismo departamento

En ese preciso momento llegamos, Alice y yo teníamos nuestras bocas abiertas, como era posible que nos llevaran al mismo sitio de sus antiguas conquistas, es que no tenían consideración, sabia muy bien que Alice me apoyaría, así que le dije:

Alice, no sé tú pero yo me voy a un hotel

Bella, no creo que sea lo más prudente en tu estado, lo mejor es quedarnos acá, no conocemos la ciudad

Alice, como me puedes decir eso, eres una insensible

Bella, estas muy alterada, piensa en el bebe, además estas sensible, te entiendo, son tus hormonas, pero las razones de Edward son válidas, además tu eres la Sra. Cullen, nadie más lo es.

Jasper y Edward nos veían asombrados

Alice por favor

Bella estamos acá para apoyarnos, estoy a tu lado y compórtate como la gran mujer que eres, la Bella segura y decidida.

Jasper bajémonos, quiero ver que tal está este departamento, va a necesitar una nueva decoración es lo más seguro, no quiero que mi suegra vea que te tengo descuidado.

Edward y yo nos quedamos solos en la limosina, Peter, así se llamaba el chofer empezó a bajar las maletas, no era capaz de mirar a Edward a los ojos, me sentía tonta.

Bella, mírame

No, una lagrima recorría mi mejilla

Amor por favor, te entiendo, estas asustada por la situación, conocer a mis padres decirles que vamos a tener un bebe y sumado a tus locas hormonas.

Edward, es que no entiendo que pasa conmigo, cualquier comentario me desubica, estoy contenta y luego me pongo brava.

Así es el embarazo, me da miedo cuando tengas antojos, quien sabe cómo te colocaras.

Gracias por entenderme, ni yo misma lo hago.

Edward me beso y salimos de la limosina, subimos al apartamento y me pareció muy bonito, era bastante amplio, constaba de cuatro cuartos, un gran salón, el baño principal tenía una enorme tina, y la vista era impresionante. Me extraño que la decoración fuera tan impersonal, Alice ya tenia todo un plan de decoración lo cual ponía nervioso a Jasper.

Ni Jasper ni yo nos fijamos en que fuéramos malos decoradores

Hmm, no tienen idea entre la diferencia de una silla con una banca, teniendo este espacio y nunca le prestaron atención

Alice, Edward y yo contratamos a una decoradora, no teníamos tiempo por nuestros trabajos, vivíamos mas en el hospital que acá

El ruido del elevador nos alerto, se abrieron las puertas y lo primero que vi fue a una mujer rubia y alta parecía modelo seguida por un hombre gigante y musculoso, sabía que no podían ser los padres de Edward ya que eran muy jóvenes pero tenía la certeza de que era su hermano.

Eddy, regresaste con el rabo entre las piernas, no te dije Rose, ese no iba a poder estar en un pueblucho por más de un mes, ya se habrá acostado con todo lo que tenga faldas y se aburrió, aunque no creo que hubiese mucho de donde escoger.

Emmet, siempre tan directo, Rose como has estado

Pero miren también a quien nos trajo, Witlock, pensé que te habías desaparecido, las fiestas salvajes ya no son lo mismo sin ti, bueno a decir verdad no son los mismo sin los dos, los extrañe tanto.

La rubia le pego un fuerte palmazo en la cabeza

Lamento este recibimiento, Edward he estado muy bien, espero hallas encontrado lo que necesitabas en tu retiro, pero me imagino que vuelves otra vez a las andanzas, no me extrañaría, y tu hermanito esta sí que es una sorpresa, Mamá estará contentísima al saber que regresaste y dejaste a la loca diseñadora pueblerina.

Edward iba a decir algo cuando no aguante y explote:

Lamento comunicarle que las pueblerinas estamos acá, no sé quien sea usted pero es una maleducada, por nacer, criarnos y vivir en un pueblo no significa que seamos menos que cualquier mujer citadina, además nosotras somos naturales a diferencia de otras que tienen que mejorarse.

La rubia se quedo helada, iba a responder cuando Emmet se adelanto

Vaya, vaya y de dónde sacaron a la pequeña fiera, veo que no tienes pelos en la lengua, Rose vas a tener una muy buena competencia, mucho gusto señorita…

Isabella Swan Cullen, Emmet, tu nueva cuñada

Rose y Emmet ahogaron un grito, miraban a Edward y no daban crédito

Perdón entendí mal

No, entendiste muy bien, soy tu nueva cuñada y ella es mi amiga Alice Brandon Witlock, la excelente diseñadora, dueña de B&W famosa marca de vestidos y accesorios en la costa oeste.

Hmm, veo y tú qué haces además de defender a la excelente diseñadora.

Pues solo soy la Jefe de Pediatría del Hospital de Forks y pertenezco al Directorio Medico del mismo.

Ok, pues como ya estamos en familia me presento a mi mismo, ya que mi hermano se ha quedado sin habla, soy Emmet Cullen tu nuevo cuñado, Arquitecto y Subdirector de Cullen Enterprise y esta es mi mujer Rose Cullen, una famosa modelo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando Edward me agarro sutilmente y me llevo al centro del salón, no me había dado cuenta pero una nueva pareja había llegado y nos miraban tanto a Emmet como a mi divertidos, ella era una mujer de mediana edad de cabello color caramelo y unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, el hombre también rozaba ya la madurez, era rubio y con ojos azules. Edward avanzo hacia ellos y procedió a presentarnos

Mamá, Papá, mi esposa Isabella

Un gusto Isabella, me extendió la mano la mujer

Bella por favor, dígame Bella

Carlisle Cullen, Bella, gracias a Dios llego alguien capaz de darle lata a Emmet y ponerlo en su lugar, hace rato no me entretenía tanto una discusión.

Lo que menos quería era discutir con Emmet, fue un malentendido

Esme, escuchaste, ojala hubieran mas malentendidos así.

Los padres de Edward reían carcajadas, me sentía apenada, al igual que Emmet, la rubia esposa de él si me miraba que me tragaba al igual que a la pobre Alice, nunca imagine que Alice y yo íbamos a compartir una cuñada que ni ella ni yo deseábamos.

Edward empezó a hablar con sus padres, todos nos fuimos sentando en el salón, nos trajeron bebidas, Edward me dijo que había contratado al servicio por lo que no me pareció extraño que nos estuvieran atendiendo.

Bueno los hice reunir porque además de que conocieran a mi esposa quería comentarles algo mas

Eddy, te hiciste hombrecito… creo que ya lo sabemos todos…

Emmet, es algo más serio

Bella y yo vamos a hacerlos abuelos y Tío

Esme y Carlisle se miraron asombrados, Emmet estaba sin habla, Rose no reacciono

Edward por eso te casaste picaron, ya que la embarazaste te toco responder porque si no te iban a linchar en el pueblo.

Emmet, por favor compórtate, eso no fue así, Bella y yo nos casamos antes de saber su estado

Esme vino hacia a mi y me abrazo fuertemente, empezó a llorar, Carlisle toco el brazo de Edward con una gran sonrisa y nos felicito, Emmet también vino hasta nuestro encuentro y abrió sus brazos y nos recogió a todos en un gran abrazo de oso.

Gracias Bella por darnos esta felicidad, es increíble

Esme no tiene porque agradecer, yo estoy muy contenta

No sabes la ilusión que me hace ser abuelo, Bella

En eso sentimos un ruido, era Rose, la cual se había levantado violéntame de la silla y esta cayó sobre el suelo, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo del salón siendo seguida por Emmet, me quede sorprendida y sin saber que hacer al ver las caras de terror de mis suegros y de Edward.


	17. Chapter 17

**CURIOSIDAD…**

Esme y Carlisle movían sus cabezas con pesar, Edward me miraba con tristeza, Jasper y Alice habían desaparecido, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había pasado.

Edward que paso, no entiendo que fue lo que ocurrió

Amor, es que en el momento se me olvido el problema de Rose, fui desconsiderado

Nosotros también lo fuimos, - dijeron mis suegros- nos embargo la ilusión de un nieto y se nos olvido su problema

Por favor me pueden explicar el problema, yo no lo se

Bella, Rose no ha podido tener hijos, ella y Emmet lo han intentado durante dos años, hace como seis meses decidieron realizarse una fertilización in vitro la cual no funciono, han agotado todos los recursos posibles para salir embarazados, pero el cuerpo de Rose no es capaz de retener al bebe.

Y porque no utilizan un vientre en alquiler?

Porque Rose desea llevar a su hijo, no quiere que nadie más lo tenga sino ella

Lo lamento por ella, creo que por eso es así de amargada, lo último lo dije sin querer, pero había resultado demasiado tarde

Tal vez esa sea la forma de materializar su dolor, por eso la comprendo, aclaro Esme viéndome a los ojos sin reproche.

En ese instante Emmet apareció en el elevador, llevando un semblante triste en su cara, se acerco de nuevo a nosotros, comento unas palabras con Carlisle y se dio vuelta, en el momento que se disponía a salir lo alcance:

Emmet discúlpame por favor con Rose, yo no sabía nada acerca de su condición

No te preocupes Bella, además no es tu culpa, sabía que Edward no te lo había contado, el es muy reservado, hasta yo mismo me alegre, me gustan mucho los niños, pudo más la emoción.

Lo sé, pero fue muy cruel de nuestra parte alegrarnos así

Hmm, así que vas a esconder las garras, me gustabas más con las garras afiladas

Emmet, yo no quería darte esa impresión

Nada Bella, esta fue la primera vez que veo una emoción distinta de la tristeza dibujada en la cara de Rose

Sin más salió del lugar, me voltee y pude ver a Edward con sus padres y también a Alice con Jasper, regrese y me senté al lado de Edward para unirme a la conversación.

Así que es el Jefe de la Policía, hijo menos mal que salió embarazada después del matrimonio

Si, - contesto Edward con una mueca -, lo que no sabe el Jefe es que si se caso embarazada

Todos soltaron una gran carcajada, haciendo que me ruborizara

Bella, no te preocupes ahora es nuestro secreto, estará bien sellado

Edward y como se conocieron, pregunto su padre

En el hospital esta pequeñita casi me tumba el día de mi llegada, salía a una emergencia y yo entraba al Concejo Directivo.

Yo no diría que así fue como se conocieron, - hablo Alice-

Mis suegros nos miraron extrañados, Jasper miro a Alice como regañándola

Porque no nos dicen como se conocieron entonces, cual es el misterio

Papá no hay ningún misterio, lo que ocurre es que al parecer Bella y yo ya nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo

Y cuando fue entonces que se conocieron?

Me le adelante a Edward y con una sonrisa en la boca les dije

Hace siglos

Mis suegros se miraron unos a otros y luego de Edward hacia mí, no entendían nada. Así que Jasper tomo la palabra

Veran , Edward y Bella tienen una historia común desde hace mucho tiempo, creemos que siempre se han encontrado a través de los siglos

Como?, pregunto mi suegra

Pues ellos han reencarnado y siempre se han encontrado a través de los siglos

Muy interesante, pero de verdad ahora si como se conocieron

Es cierto Carlisle – comento Jasper – ya han tenido sesiones de regresión con una colega mía y sus experiencias han sido muy vividas

No lo puedo creer, pero como?, ustedes se han visto?, como se comunican?, que hacen?

Mamá en los sueños vemos nuestras vidas pasadas, nos viene ocurriendo aproximadamente hace 4 meses y se intensificaron en cuanto nos conocimos en Forks

Vidas pasadas? Es que cuantas han tenido? – comento Carlisle

Hasta el momento Bella ha tenido dos sueños en diferentes épocas y yo uno Papá.

Y Bella, en los sueños que ha pasado, que les ocurre, - pregunto Esme –

Pues las historias son parecidas, nos conocemos, nos casamos y luego – me quede callada

Y luego que pasa?

Edward y yo nos miramos, en mis sueños sabía lo que le ocurría a Edward, pero él nunca me había dicho que era lo que me pasaba a mí en los suyos y tenía cierta curiosidad, siempre que le preguntaba se salía por la tangente, su expresión cambiaba y trataba de buscar algo para distraerme.

**EPOV**

No me gustaba recordar para nada mi última regresión, lo que nos ocurría a Bella y a mí era terrible, no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, aun las sensaciones las sentía a flor de piel, cuando me desperté María debió darme un tranquilizante ya que mi estado era de un nerviosismo total.

Bella no sabía que seguía viéndome con María, ahora menos quería que supiera de esto ya que quería que tuviera un embarazo tranquilo y no había tenido más episodios ni sueños que pudieran perturbarla, el último sueño la había dejado muy nerviosa sobre todo por lo que soñó, la muerte de ella y del bebe que esperaba, si hubiese tenido el mío no puedo ni pensar en qué estado la hubiese encontrado. Aun recuerdo mi sueño tan nítidamente que me daba nervios….

_**Llegaba a casa esperando encontrar a Bella a la entrada de nuestra casa a las orillas del acantilado, estaba hermosa con su vientre redondeado, pronto tendríamos a nuestro primer hijo, estaba ansioso por tenerlo ya en mis brazos aunque sentía nervios por Bella, me parecía tan frágil para dar a luz a nuestro hijo aunque en el fondo sabía que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.**_

_**Au me acuerdo cuando llegamos a las colonias, Bella estaba muy nerviosa, al llegar a mis tierras estaba asombrada por la cantidad de personas que trabajaban para mí y las responsabilidades que había adquirido, pero en el fondo sabía que iba a ser capaz de afrontarlas y manejarlas.**_

_**Poco a poco se fue adaptando y manejándose al punto de ya no necesitarme tanto por lo que me dedique a mi trabajo fuertemente, salía de viaje continuamente tratando de no demorarme mucho tiempo y después de darme la mejor noticia del mundo cuando me confirmo sus sospechas de un embarazo trataba de no apartarme de su lado.**_

_**Este era el último viaje que realizaba ya que de un momento a otro tendríamos al nuevo integrante de nuestra familia, empecé a vislumbrar nuestra casa pero me pareció sumamente extraño que ningún sirviente o trabajador estuviera en las laderas de la colina ya que aun no pasaba del mediodía.**_

_**Apure mi paso instando a Sethaniel mi fiel ayudante, el cual también estaba extrañado, al llegar a la entrada sentí un escalofrío, ahora veía realmente que la casa estaba abandonada, me apee del caballo seguido de Sethaniel, al entrar a mi hogar vi todo revuelto, había un olor a muerte y putrefacción por lo que deduje que habían masacrado a todos mis trabajadores y lo peor de todo a Bella, subí las escaleras desenfrenadamente, abrí la puerta de nuestro dormitorio y encontré la pero visión que cualquier hombre puede presenciar…**_

_**Había tres hombres ultrajando a mi esposa, ella estaba desnuda en la cama con dos bestias tomándola, su cuerpo ya no se encontraba redondeado, estaba cubierta de sangre y moretones, su cara estaba golpeada y estaba como ida, no gritaba y su mirada se encontraba perdida. Reaccione cuando uno de los hombres me tomaba por los brazos y me golpeaba fuertemente en el cuerpo.**_

_**Vaya, vaya pero si es mi querido hermanito Edward, al fin te acordaste de tus responsabilidades en la colonia, me trajiste a una buena perra, Vicky ya no me satisface pero esta yegua se resistió aunque cuando la monte fue como estar en el cielo.**_

_**Desgraciado… que le hiciste a mi esposa, eres la peor calaña Jameson, donde esta mi hijo.**_

_**El bastardo que traía la yegua, pensé que venía con ella del continente, nunca imagine que seria mi sobrino, lastimosamente al montarla tanta veces mis compañeros y yo al parecer por el esfuerzo le sobrevino el parto y el mocoso tardo en salir, cuando se lo quitamos apenas respiraba, por cierto Edward era un NIÑO, quien sabe si hubiese sobrevivido, ya que me estorbaba demasiado a mis planes, aunque si hubiese sido una niña habría sido un gran placer criártela para luego utilizarla a mi antojo.**_

_**Estaba rojo de la ira, mi hermosa Bella tratada peor que un animal y mi amado hijo muerto en las garras del sádico de Jameson, su odio había llegado a crueles extremos**_

_**Bueno creo que ya disfrute mucho esta reunión familiar, es hora de que lo que me pertenece regrese solo a mi Hermanito… Edward que descanses en el infierno, tu linda esposa será una buena yegua de cría, me la llevare y será mi amante hasta que Vicky y yo nos cansemos y nos provea los herederos que disfrutare concibi….**_

_**En ese momento Bella había disparado contra Jameson, este en su plan de venganza descuido su arma y mi hermosa esposa aprovecho la oportunidad, los otros hombres estaban amordazados gracias a Sethaniel, este aprovecho mi pelea con Jameson y pudo atrapar a esos malhechores y sacar a mi esposa de las garras de esos bastardos.**_

_**Bella se encontraba parada mirándome y viendo un pequeño bulto envuelto ensangrentado al lado de la cama, de inmediato supe que era mi hijo, trate de acercarme a ella pero me lo impidió, luego la escuche como un murmullo**_

_**Matame por favor**_

_**Isabella, yo…**_

_**Matame, no puedo seguir viviendo**_

_**Yo no podría vivir sin ti**_

_**Estoy manchada, marcada, me siento sucia**_

_**Amor a m..**_

_**Por favor… hazlo**_

_**No puedo**_

_**Al ver mi resolución salió corriendo de la habitación, Sethaniel iba ir tras ella pero lo detuve, fui yo el que se giro para ir a buscarla, ya no se encontraba en el segundo piso, baje rápidamente y la divise en el jardín, dirigiéndose al filo del acantilado, corrí lo más rápido posible para evitar que hiciera una locura pero fue demasiado tarde, puede ver sus últimos pasos, en el último momento volteo a verme con sus grandes ojos marrones y me dijo suavemente te amo, después siguió su curso y callo en las profundidades del mar, quede estático, pero de mi pecho salió un desgarrador grito y luego fue todo negro…**_

Mi madre hizo que volviera a la realidad con sus insistentes preguntas

Pero que es lo que les pasa, que puede ser tan terrible, Edward contesta por favor

Mamá, ya, eso no volverá a pasar

Bella que ocurre, pregunto ya preocupado mi padre

Carlisle es que, bueno , pues por mi parte

Viendo a Bella tratar de responder y sintiendo su incomodidad me apresure a responderle lo que tanto había querido ocultar

Morimos en circunstancias trágicas, por el momento creo que eso saciara su curiosidad


	18. Chapter 18

**SUEÑOS VIVIDOS**

**EPOV**

Mis padres nos miraban asombrados, no sabían que decirnos pues estaban muy sorprendidos, sobre todo por mi forma de responderles, nunca había sido grosero con mis padres pero este tema me colocaba de un mal humor y no quería preocupar a Bella.

Bella me miraba reprobatoriamente, pero lo que ella no entendía era que no quería hacerla pasar un mal rato.

Carlisle, Esme, disculpen a su hijo, no sé porque les contesto así

Bella por favor, mis pad…

Edward voy a recostarme, estoy cansada por el viaje, Sr y Sra. Cullen encantada en conocerlos, espero que nuestro próximo encuentro tenga un final mejor

Querida no te preocupes por nada, Edward siempre ha sido un poco sobreprotector, te espero mañana en la mansión para charlar y conocernos mejor, trae a Alice también, me gustaría conocerla también

Gracias Sra. Cullen, - dijo rápidamente Alice –

De nada, descansa Bella que mi nieto te necesita fuerte

Mi madre y Bella se fundieron en un abrazo, luego mi padre la beso en la mejilla, saludo a Jasper y Alice y cuando paso al lado mío al tratar de abrazarla se aparto de mi lado y me dio una mirada asesina.

Al voltear hacia mis padres y amigos, todos tenían miradas divertidas, mi padre vino hacia mí y me palmeo el hombro

Edward el matrimonio es complicado

Pero Papá, yo solo

Además el estado de Bella, piensa en eso – dijo mi madre-

Yo solo quería protegerla, de verdad lo que nos ocurre en esos sueños es tan terrible

Nos dirigimos hacia la terraza y les relate mi último sueño, las caras de Alice y mi madre eran un poema y viendo la reacción de ellas supe que no había tomado una mala decisión, Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos al seguirme preguntado mas detalles

Pensé que Bella y tú habían dejado de tener los sueños

Y no los teníamos, fui donde María para que me hiciera una regresión

Y porque querías hacerte una regresión Edward?

Porque la última semana había tenido sueños en los que veía cosas a pedazos y no las entendía, quería salir de dudas

María que te recomendó?

Al ver mi estado al despertar del sueño me dijo que lo mejor era parar las regresiones, porque si mi propio yo no traía el sueño completo no era bueno inducirlo

Creo que deberías seguir su consejo, dijo mi Padre

Duramos casi una hora más hablando, mis padres se retiraron y quede con Carlisle en encontrarnos en las oficinas mañana, también iría Jasper pues su familia era socia de la nuestra y quería revisar como iban los negocios.

Jasper y Alice decidieron dejarnos solos, ya que Alice sabía como era estar recién casado y quería darnos nuestro espacio, le propuso a Jasper irse a un hotel pero mis padres le ofrecieron su apartamento privado, pues como se quedarían en la mansión estaría a su entera disposición, Alice lo agradeció y se marcharon prontamente.

Al cerrar la puerta sentí mucho frio, cerré las ventanas y prendí la calefacción, aun así seguía con frio, escuche el sonido de la ducha, por lo que supuse que Bella se había despertado y tendría que irla a enfrentar de una vez por todas, me encamine hacia la habitación…

**BPOV**

Me desperté desorientada, tenía mucho calor, la siesta no había mejorado mi humor, Edward me hacia rabiar con su sobreprotección, el debía de tenerme confianza y explicarme el porqué de su comportamiento, no era justo que yo le contara mis sueños con lujo de detalles y él se los guardara para sí mismo, era una estupidez por su parte no decirme que en sus sueños también moríamos.

Salí de la cama y fui directo al baño, deseaba una ducha, abrí la regadera y fui desvistiéndome, entre a la ducha y el contacto con el agua me empezó a relajar, el agua estaba caliente pero empecé a sentir frio, cerré la ducha y en eso escuche la puerta de la habitación cerrándose, sabía que debía de hablar con Edward, así que me coloque un camisón y salí a su encuentro…

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba abrazada fuertemente por Edward, me sentía completamente feliz después de ese sueño tan… empecé a sonrojarme, nunca antes había tenido esa clase sueño, debía de ser por mis alocadas hormonas, nunca creí en los sueños eróticos, pero hay que vivirlo para creerlo, la cantidad de sensaciones y Dios mío posturas que en mi sueño hice con Edward no hubiese podido hacerlo en esta vida, no sé si por mojigata o por mi crianza pero fue una experiencia única.

Sentí removerse a Edward, señal de que se había despertado, así que empecé a darme la vuelta para besarlo ya que mi sueño me había puesto a mil y quería compartir algo de mi sueño con él…

**EPOV**

Al despertar abrace fuertemente a Bella, ese sueño que tuve anoche… Dios, ni en mis mejores fantasías sexuales pudiera recrear la experiencia que viví con Bella, fui un animal, la poseía salvajemente, de todas las formas habidas y por haber, la bese, mordí, toque en cada rincón de su cuerpo, nunca fue suficiente, en la vida real no creo que pudiera cumplir ese sueño.

Bella había despertado, me quede quieto esperando su reacción… anoche no hablamos, lo que me pareció extraño, no me acordaba realmente, sabía que había llegado a la habitación y… Bella se dio la vuelta y empezó a besarme, perdí todo raciocinio al momento que poso su boca en la mía, estaba ansiosa, por lo que no la hice esperar.

Empecé a devorarle la boca lentamente, se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba todo alborotado, tal y como la recordaba en el sueño, iba a darnos la vuelta sobre la cama cuando me di cuenta que no estábamos en la habitación, estábamos en la TERRAZA!

**BPOV**

Edward estaba besándome despacio, no salvajemente como en mi sueño pero me gustaba también, era tan delicado, en eso empezó a posarse sobre mi y de un momento a otro paro, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con mi cara reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas los cuales denotaban sorpresa, le iba a preguntar que ocurría cuando sentí que se paraba y me llevaba con él, al darme cuenta de que entrabamos al apartamento, un momento entrabamos?

Estaba desnuda abrazada con mi esposo en la terraza, Edward trataba de cubrir mi cuerpo, ahora si empezaba a tener frio, Edward abrió el ventanal y entramos rápidamente, solo al entrar miramos el desorden reinante, sillas, mesas, objetos de decoración, vasos, todo esparcido por el suelo o roto, era como si hubiese pasado un huracán

Edward me pidió que esperara mientras él iba en busca de algo con que taparme y de paso taparlo a él, preferí irme hacia la cocina así tomaba un poco de agua para calmar mi sed, al entrar en la cocina el aspecto no se diferenciaba en nada a lo visto anteriormente, tome un vaso y lo llene agua, empecé a tomarlo y mi vista se fijo en una vela sobre el tope de la cocina, lo que me hizo acordar de algo en mi sueño, Edward entro a la cocina y miraba lo mismo que yo, al observarlo detenidamente en su pecho observe la marca, deje caer el vaso al piso y exclame:

NO FUE UN SUEÑO ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡!


End file.
